


you and i

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom!Kylo, Double Penetration, F/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 29,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: NSFW prompt fills.





	1. Chapter 1

It isn’t the first time that Rey’s taken the gunner’s position in one of the Falcon’s gunwales, but it is the first time she’s gotten aroused from doing it.

Not the gunning itself, mind. She gets a little rush of adrenaline from shooting, but the arousal comes from her seat itself. It vibrates with the Falcon, sends a thrill through her as it swerves this way and that, now high, now low. She tries not to think about it, tries to focus on the task at hand, but the movement of her seat and the shudder every time her blaster goes off makes her bite her lip.

They outdistance their pursuers long enough to make the jump to hyperspace. Rey sinks back against her seat, breathing deeply. She’s still strapped into her chair, is still wearing her headset, but she can’t bring herself to get up and go to the cockpit. Her seat, old and rickety as it is, is still vibrating ever so slightly with the ship. Rey hesitates and then shifts her hips, widening her legs so that she can lean forward and press herself to the seat.

The groan that escapes her lips is obscene. Why is this turning her on?! It’s not like she isn’t satisfied in that area. Why is this making her so wet?

“Rey, you still in the gunwale?”

She curses under her breath—she’s still wearing her headset. “Yeah,” she manages in her most not-turned-on voice.

“Come relieve Chewie.”

She closes up in the gunwale and then makes her way to the cockpit, all the time heavily aware of the dampness between her legs. Chewie pats her on the shoulder as he leaves. Rey flings herself into the copilot’s seat, crossing her legs. “So, where are we headed?”

“Bespin—figure we can lay low with Lando for a while.” Ben leans back in his seat, takes in her flushed cheeks and the way she won’t quite meet his eyes. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” she says far too quickly.

“Rey, what is it? Something happen down there?”

Unbidden, the memory of her arousal springs to mind. She leaves it there long enough for Ben to see it.

“Ah,” he says in a much softer tone. “I see.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” she pleads.

“I’d never do that.” He reaches for her hand, tugs her out of her seat and onto his lap. “I’m sorry I interrupted you. Let me make it up to you.” His hand is already skimming below her waistband, now her underwear, dragging through the thatch of hair. Rey’s fingers grip the armrest of his chair, her grip tightening when his fingers find the bundle of nerves at her center. “You are wet,” he breathes.

She responds by rubbing herself over the length of those long, dexterous fingers, her breaths coming shorter and harder now. Ben rubs her clit—slowly at first, torturously, and then faster and frenzied. Rey’s head falls back onto his shoulder, low moans coming from her throat. “I need…”

“What do you need?” he breathes against her neck, as if he doesn’t already know. She sends a frantic image to him of his fingers inside her and cries out when he does it, two long fingers pumping in and out of her cunt. His other hand reaches up to yank down her shirt, his mouth wrapping around one pebbled nipple. He sucks her nipple, teases her with his teeth, soothes the skin with his tongue. Rey pushes harder into his hand, aching for release.

“More,” she begs.

Ben obliges her, a third finger joining the two inside her as he grinds down on her clit.

It happens like the beat between seeing an explosion in deep space and feeling it. Everything goes stark white, a vacuum of sound in her ears, and then her orgasm comes roaring over her. She cries out, both chasing her climax and shrinking from it. Ben holds her steady, doesn’t let her shrink from it, and she sort of loves him for that.

When it’s washed over her, when she feels like every bone in her body has vanished, she collapses back against Ben. He strokes her hair, presses soothing kisses into her neck.

“Thank you,” she mumbles.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

“Stop defiling the Falcon!” Chewie howls from his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathplay

They’ve been fucking for a few months when Rey finally works up the nerve to ask him.

“Can we try something?” she asks when they’re in his bed, the exhaustion of their last round giving way to a new wave of desire.

“I like where this is going,” he says, kissing her neck. “What did you have in mind?”

She takes a deep breath. She isn’t used to asking for things. He’s so good at reading her, reading her body, giving her things she never knew she wanted until that moment. Asking for something like this is…well, it’s nothing to shrug at.

“What if you…like…put your hand on my throat?”

He stills, face still buried in the crook of her shoulder so she can’t see his reaction. “You want me to choke you?”

“I mean…” She flounders for the right words. “I don’t know. I don’t even know if I’ll like it, I just…want to see what your hand on my neck feels like.”

He lifts his head, finally meets her eyes. “We can try it,” he says, propping his head on his hand. “But we should make a signal in case you get uncomfortable.”

She nods. “Yeah.”

He considers. “Maybe if you knock on the headboard.” He raps his fist on it twice to demonstrate.

Rey nods again. “Okay.”

“Okay.” He assesses the situation. “Do you want to start with that or…build up to it?”

“Build up to it, I think.”

They do; he touches her, strokes himself, kisses her and urges her onto her back. He sits on his knees, enters her with a slow thrust. The rocking of his hips is steady; she meets his thrusts, moans as he squeezes her breasts. Then one hand slides up and lands at her neck. The pressure is light, and he looks at her questioningly.

It doesn’t feel bad. It doesn’t feel great, either. She raises her hand to his, urges him to tighten his hold just a little. And that’s…better? But only marginally.

“Maybe…” She clears her throat. “Maybe you could try…like…dirty talking?”

She wants to die from the suggestion, but Kylo’s jaw goes slack. “Fuck, baby,” he murmurs. He leans down to whisper in her ear, bracing himself on his forearm. “You like that?” he growls in her ear, and she fucking shivers. “You like when I wrap my hand around your pretty little throat?”

And oh, _fuck_ , that feels good. “Uh-huh,” she whines.

“Yeah, you like it.” The pressure increases, just a little, and Rey’s eyes roll back as his thrusts move faster. “You’re a dirty girl, Rey.”

“Fuck.” Her toes curl. “Fu-u-uck….”

He tightens his grip on her neck, hips slamming into hers. Rey feels a rush as she struggles for air, colors bursting and spattering somewhere just beyond her line of sight. She feels giddy almost as soon as it passes, groans as Kylo spills his seed on her belly.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” he mutters, hanging over her. “That…how was that?”

“Breathtaking.”

Kylo stares at her, then reaches down to tickle her. “You’re the worst.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles

She’s wanted him from the moment she laid eyes on him. His body has done nothing to ebb that desire; if anything, it’s made her curious, and with that curiosity came eagerness.

She isn’t the only one to feel this desire; he may not be human, but the way his eyes drift up and down her body is decidedly masculine. He wants her, and though neither of them speak the same tongue, they understand that well enough.

He takes her on the shore, half in the water and half on land. She isn’t wearing much to begin with, and he roughly strips away what’s left. The look he gives her is appreciative, makes her quake with desire. What will he do? How will he do it?

He does it, she quickly learns, by urging her onto her back, his tentacles winding around her arms and legs and spreading her limbs wide. He’s so strong. She writhes against him, bites her lip when his grip on her tightens. There is no escape.

She’s glad.

His tentacles search her body, winding a slick path over her bare skin. He finds her opening with little difficulty, urged on by the way she rubs her folds against him. She watches in fascination as an organ slips out from his tentacle. It looks vaguely like a man’s cock, but much bigger. He braces himself over her, eyes gone black with desire, before he plunges inside her.

Rey screams at the sensation, bucking against her restraints. He’s so big. She knew that from looking at him, of course, but to actually feel him inside her, stretching her out, is another matter entirely. He regards her, regards the way her chest is heaving. She forces herself to take deep breaths, in and out, and waits for her cunt to adjust to his considerable girth. He waits, too, black eyes searching hers for a signal. At last, she nods, rocks her hips into him, and immediately groans as she feels her sex and his move. He’s blissfully slick and smooth, glides against her walls like he was made for it. She rocks her hips again and he gets the message, thrusting in and out of her.

Her head tips back against the sand as he fucks her, his grunts and her pants mingling over the sound of the waves slipping up and down the shore. He feels so good, so impossibly good. How can she ever lie with a human man after this, now that he’s filled her and fucked her?

“Fuuuuck,” she groans, hips bucking as his member rubs that spot inside her. “Fuck, you’re so big, it’s so good, fuck fuck _fuck_ ….”

He doesn’t understand her words, but the sentiment is clear; something like a smirk touches his lips before his grip on her legs pushes her knees to her shoulders and spreads her legs wider. His thrusting becomes harder and faster, driving his sex so deeply into her that he’s practically plowing her into the sand. Her back arches, taut as a string, and it only takes a few frantic thrusts for her clit to hit the slick tendril pressed against her, and then the sun becomes blinding and the sea roars beside her and she comes with a scream ripping from her throat. 

Her climax seems to last forever, his member coaxing more and more out of her until she’s a spent, sobbing heap in the nest of tentacles surrounding her.

He comes with an animalistic roar, fills her with sticky hot cum that sends her eyes rolling back in her head. He pulls out of her with a grunt, his cum trickling out of her and onto the sand. 

Slowly, tenderly, his tentacles unwind from her limbs; he lies on the sand beside her, those murky eyes still searching hers. She smiles to show him he’s all right, reaches forward and tangles her fingers in his hair to draw him in for a kiss.

“I wonder,” she hums, “if all your tentacles are like that?”

She makes it her mission to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Please,” she begs. “Please, Ben, let me come.”

He considers her, wrists tied above her head, legs spread. She’s been so good for him—but he’s not finished with her yet. “No, I don’t think so.”

She lets out a sob. “Please—“

“Not yet, Rey.” He kisses her knee. “You have to be good for just a little bit longer.”

She closes her eyes, seems to gather her resolve before looking back up at him.

“Okay?”

She nods. “Okay.”

He kisses her other knee. “That’s my good girl.” He kisses a lazy trail up her legs, humming as he nips and licks her skin. She’s trying desperately not to clamp her legs together and seek the friction he denies her. “You make me very happy, Rey.”

She’s panting into her arm, her only acknowledgement a strangled kind of moan. He’ll take it.

He settles between her legs, watches her as he lowers his head to lap at the the wetness between her legs. The poor thing is absolutely dripping, the sheets below her soaked, and he can tell she’s trying so, so hard not to come on his tongue. He torments her for a few minutes, feels her struggle to remain calm, but when he pulls back she cries out.

“Rey,” he murmurs, caressing her hip. “You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart. I want you to come for me now.”

She sobs in relief. As soon as his tongue licks up into her cunt, he feels her walls spasm and clench around him. Her hips are bucking wildly against his face, wrists straining against their bonds.

No sooner has her first orgasm rolled over her than he adds his fingers, coaxes her with little effort into a second climax. She tastes so sweet, is so pliant under his hands and mouth. He brings her to orgasm again and again, not just to reward her but also because he can’t get enough of her cunt.

His cock is throbbing by the time he pulls himself up, crawling up her trembling body and kissing her sweaty skin. He’ll give her a hot bath after this, hold her exhausted body and soothe her aches, but he isn’t finished here just yet. He sinks his length in her, groaning as the walls of her cunt pulse around him. He fucks her slowly, takes his time thrusting in and out. She could come, but she’s holding on for him, his sweet girl, his Rey.

He thrusts faster, making climax inevitable for both of them. “Come with me, Rey,” he pants.

She does, crying out as he presses murmurs into her ear, telling her how good she is, how much he loves her, how she’s his, all his.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard when we get home,” Ben murmurs in her ear.

“Does this…fuck…not qualify as…fucking?” she pants beside him.

Ben smirks. “Oh, no. This is getting you off. When we get home, I’m gonna fuck you with my cock. See the difference?”

Rey buries her face in his shoulder in response.

The remote control vibrator is a new toy and, judging from Ben’s reaction, easily going to become a favorite. They’re sitting in a public park, under the shade of a tree. Moms and nannies push strollers on the sidewalk behind them, joggers and dog walkers weaving around them, and in the field in front of them are teenagers playing Ultimate Frisbee and girls wearing sports bras and leggings, taking advantage of the warm weather to do yoga and take artistic pictures. No one is paying attention to the affectionate couple who keep kissing and whispering, so no one has any idea that Rey is wearing a vibrator and Ben won’t stop making her come.

“You’re ready to come again, aren’t you?” he says in a voice so low it’s almost a growl. He has one arm around her back, the other stroking her knee. “I think you like getting off in public. I think you like soaking your panties in front of so many people.”

She groans into his shirt.

“What do you like most?” he breathes. “That you’re coming again and again and no one can tell? Or is it the possibility of someone looking at you and seeing you come?”

She whines, fingers scrabbling to take root in his shirt.

“I knew it, you dirty girl. You think about someone watching you when you come, don’t you?”

“Ben,” she whimpers. “I’m gonna…I’m…”

He kisses her, swallows her muffled cries as she comes. His thumb rubs the bare skin beneath the hem of her shirt, feels her quiver under his hands. Part of him is tempted to give her what she wants and fuck her right here and now where everyone can see.

“Take me home,” she begs as she comes down. “I need you to fuck me, please…”

He kisses her again, tries not to think about how hard he is. “Okay. Since you asked so nicely.” He holds up his phone, where the app for the vibrator shows it’s still running. “But I intend to get a couple more out of you before we get home.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rey notices two things when she wakes up.

The first thing is that Ben’s morning stiffie is poking into her ass.

The second is that they are not in his bed.

She are, they remembers blearily, at his parents’ house, and while her normal instinct would be to reach behind her and give his erection a little handshake, she doesn’t want to have sex while his parents are just down the hall.

Ben seems to have no such reservations; he grinds his erection into her ass, dragging lazy kisses along her neck. “Good morning,” he rumbles in a sleepy, sexy voice.

“Good morning.” She sighs as he keeps grinding, feeling too good to stop him just yet. Slowly, his hand creeps around to her front, cupping her through her cotton shorts.

“Ben,” she chastises, though not hard enough to make him stop.

“What?” he asks, planting a kiss on her jaw.

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“We’re at your parents’ house,” she stresses.

“So?”

“So, what if they hear us?”

“Guess you’ll have to be quiet, then, won’t you?”

“Ben!” she says again, but she moans as he strokes her through the thin material of her sleep shorts. “Stop…”

He keeps grinding against her. “Stop what?”

“Stop,” she says again, even as her hips roll into his hand. “We’ll have to…fuck…”

“We sure will have to,” he agrees cheekily, nipping just below her ear.

Rey rolls over to her other side, throwing her leg over Ben’s hips and grinding her center against his. His hands grip her ass, holding her against him as their hips rock frantically. The angle is just off enough that it leaves them both frustrated, so Rey pushes Ben to his back and clambers to sit astride his hips. They both groan as she slots against him, her damp heat fitting snugly around his hard length. His hands keep their hold on her ass, urging her on as she drags her cunt up and down his cock. She’s ridiculously wet, her arousal seeping through the material of her shorts. Ben can feel it through his own sweatpants, his head tipping back as his fingers dig into her skin.

Rey rocks harder and faster, panting as she brings herself—and him—to climax. The bed is rocking, mattress springs squeaking and headboard thumping the wall, but Rey can’t bring herself to care as her orgasm takes her. She gasps and shudders above Ben, cunt desperately seeking friction. Ben’s hands dig into her hips, thrusting up against her so forcefully that she cries out. He comes mere seconds after her, hips slamming into hers.

She collapses on his chest, breathing hard as they come down from their high.

A knock on the door startles them.

“When you two kids are done, your mom’s making pancakes,” Han calls through the door.

Rey buries her face in Ben’s chest. “Goddammit.”

Ben mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “payback”.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben texts her at 4:30 and asks with his usual fully formed sentences and perfect grammar and punctuation if he can fuck her silly when he gets home. Rey giggles at his insistent eloquence over text and how at odds it is with the filthy things he’s probably going to say to her. She tells him she would like nothing more.

Ben walks in the door at 5:46 and is inside of her by 5:48. She’s been ready and waiting, leans happily over the counter as he fucks her from behind.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this all day,” he grunts.

“What have you been thinking about?” she asks breathlessly.

He bites her shoulder. Not nips, not scrapes his teeth, bites. Her eyes roll back with pleasure.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you,” he whispers in her ear. “I’ve been thinking about sinking into your wet little cunt and all the sounds you’ll make.”

She groans in response, her hand reaching behind her to grip his thigh.

“I’ve been thinking about how wet and ready you’d be for me. Did you touch yourself before I got home?”

“Yes.” She buries her face in her arms. “Baby, you feel so good…”

“I know, baby.” He winds his fist in her hair, pulls her head back until she gasps. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she pants.

“You want to come on my cock?”

“Uh-huh…”

He kisses her temple. “I want you to wait, Rey.”

“Wait?”

He pulls her head back just a little bit farther. “Don’t come until I tell you. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes,” she says automatically, but she knows he won’t make it easy.

He kisses her again. “That’s my good girl.” And before she can think about how unfair it is that he calls her that, the nickname that always sends a tingle down her spine and warmth pooling between her legs, he lets go of her hair and puts his massive hand on her shoulder blades, pushing her down to the counter. Rey obediently flattens herself against the countertop, moaning as his hips snap against hers. She likes this, likes how hard he fucks her, likes the sound of skin slapping on skin. Mostly, she likes that he’s making her wait, that her orgasm will be twice as strong now that he’s drawn it out.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathes. “My sweet girl. My beautiful, sweet, good girl.”

She moans low and long.

“You like when I fuck you like this? When I tell you you’re my good girl?”

“Yes,” she says without hesitation.

“Say it.”

“I like it when you fuck me like this,” she chants. “I like it when you tell me I’m your good girl.”

His thrusts are harder, deeper, and she knows he isn’t going to last much longer. His hand winds in her hair again, draws her up at an angle that makes her whimper in pain and pleasure. “I want you to come, Rey. I want you to come on my cock.”

She needs no encouragement, hand slipping down to rub her clit. She cries out mere moments later, back arching as Ben drives into her. His climax follows hot on the heels of her own, hips thrusting so hard that she knows she’ll be sore tomorrow.

He slumps forward when he finishes, arms pulling her back against his chest. “Hi,” he says, voice muffled by her hair.

“Hi.” She turns her head to kiss him. “Bad day?”

“Mm.”

“Come tell me about it while I give you a bath.” She takes his hand and leads him upstairs, where they do a few other things he’s been thinking about all day.


	8. Chapter 8

It isn’t like they don’t have bunks where they could be doing this. Though they’ve gained more recruits, the Resistance’s numbers are still so small that everyone has their own bunk. Even if they didn’t, they could go to the Falcon, or take a walk in the jungle of Yavin 4. The Tie Silencer is impractical and the most likely place for them to get caught.

Despite that (or perhaps because of it), Rey is straddling Ben’s lap inside it now, their breath fogging the windows as their hips rock and their hands tear at clothes.

“Let’s go to my place,” he murmurs, his erection painfully stiff as Rey rubs her center against him.

“I can’t wait that long.” She reaches between them, strokes him through his pants. “I don’t think you can either.”

He groans, thrusting up into her hand. “The hangar is a public place, Rey…anyone could see.”

“I know.” Her voice almost quivers. “That’s what makes it so exciting.”

“You dirty girl,” he breathes even as he palms her breast through her clothes.

Rey pulls back, standing up (as much as she can in the Silencer’s narrow confines) and reaching down to shuck off her boots.

“What are you doing?”

“Undressing, what’s it look like?” She unties her pants next, pushes them and her underwear briefs down her legs. She’s completely bare below the waist as she reaches forward to unlace Ben’s Ian pants.

“Rey,” he hisses, fingers digging into the leather of his seat. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Positive.” She stands over his lap and sinks onto his length. Her shuttered gasps fill the humid air inside the Silencer, mingling with his own heavy breaths. He holds her hips as she begins to rock her hips, finding a comfortable rhythm. It occurs to both of them that someone—several someones, in fact—could see the fogged up windows and the gentle rocking of the Silencer and know exactly who’s doing it. Fleetingly, almost abashedly, Rey hopes that they have an audience.

When she comes, she doesn’t restrain her cries, doesn’t try to hide the depths of her pleasure. She wants them to know that he is hers and she is his and they will not hide in shadows because they are ashamed. She is proud and she is in love and she defies anyone to take that from her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink

Ben is frowning at his laptop when Rey leans over the couch to whisper in his ear, “Let’s play a game.”

The frown slides off his face. “What kind of game?”

“I think you know what kind.”

Ben slams his laptop shut.

He waits until they’re in their bedroom to bring a hand up to her hair, tugging her head back to look up at him. “Have you been good, Rey?”

“Yes,” she says breathlessly. “I’ve been so good.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t think so. You’ve been touching yourself when I’m not here. You know how I feel about that.”

Her eyes go dark. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry, what?”

She licks her lips. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”  
  
He hums low in his throat. “We’ll see.” He lets go of her hair. “On the bed.”

She hops eagerly on the bed, eyes alight as he pushes her to lie on her back. He pulls down his sweatpants, stroking himself as she parts her legs expectantly.

“Do you want to come, Rey?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she says at once, bobbing her head.

“Only good girls get to come, Rey, and you’ve been very bad.”

She bites her lip. “I’ll be very good.”

He strokes her chin, eyes burning as she takes his thumb in her mouth. “We’re going to play a game. If you can be quiet, I’ll let you come.” He leans in. “But you make a sound and it’s game over. Got that?”

She nods eagerly.

Ben aligns his hips with hers and slowly pushes into her. Her eyes roll back, mouth parting—but she does not make a sound. He thrusts in and out, circling her clit, rolling her nipples between his fingers, but his good girl swallows every whimper, every moan. Even when he thrusts harder and faster, even when he flips her onto her stomach and drives into her from behind, his good girl buries her face in the comforter and takes deep breaths.

“You’re being so good, baby girl,” he croons. “Do you want to come?”

She nods, still not making a sound.

“You can come, baby, and I want you to make so much noise the neighbors hear.”

And Rey, his sweet girl, does not disappoint. She screams as he brings her to orgasm, fingers digging into the bedclothes and back arching taut. His thrusting becomes erratic as he cums, brought on by those delicious noises coming from her throat. He leans over her as his climax tapers off, panting. “I fucking love you.” He kisses her back, covered with a thin layer of sweat. “And I love fucking you.”

“Did you just make a post-coital dad joke?”

“I made a post-coital daddy joke, Rey, keep up.”


	10. Chapter 10

He doesn’t know how it happened.

He doesn’t know how Rey ended up in his arms, kissing him with a hunger he hadn’t known she’d felt. He doesn’t know if she started it, or him, or if for once in their lives they’d met halfway. He doesn’t know how he got here, but he isn’t complaining. He just hopes he doesn’t fuck it up.

Rey pulls back, breathes deeply as he kisses her neck. “Ben,” she moans softly. Tenderly.

In the background he can hear their friends laughing and chattering, occasionally whooping at the couple, but Ben pays them no mind. They wanted this, didn’t they? That’s why they lied to Ben and told him Rey wasn’t coming, and why they’d lied to her to say he wouldn’t be here. Because they’d hoped (correctly) that if Ben and Rey would just talk, just yell at each other for a few minutes, they’d realize they’re perfect for each other.

Ben doesn’t want to give their friends too much credit, but it isn’t the worst plan they’ve ever had. Clearly, since it’s worked.

“Let’s take this outside,” Rey whispers in his ear.

He’s been half-hard this whole time, but his pants threaten to tent terrifically at these words. “You sure?”

He feels her smile. “I don’t really want an audience.”

They don’t even try to be subtle when she takes his hand and leads him out of the bar. Their friends shout bawdy encouragement, almost as delighted at the turn of events as Ben is.

There are two people in the alley, employees on a smoke break, but they’re far enough away and tired enough that they don’t care when Rey shoves Ben against the brick wall and kisses him. He grips her hips, pulling her against him as he kisses back. Her hands are in his hair, on his chest, tugging at his belt loops to draw him closer. It’s like she can’t get enough of him, like she doesn’t know what to do with him.

The door to the alley shuts loudly, and when they look up, its to see that the two smokers have gone back inside.

Rey gives him a wicked look before cupping him through his jeans.

“Jesus, Rey,” he groans.

“You feel as big as I imagined,” she tells him, and fuck, she’s imagined his cock?

He flips them, pressing her against the wall and hiking her leg up over his hip so she can feel him straining against his jeans. Rey moans, grabs fistfuls of his shirt and kisses him. The height difference is even more pronounced in their current position, and it isn’t long before Ben’s neck and back start to ache. He grasps Rey’s bottom and lifts her until they’re almost eye level, hips pinning her to the wall. She wraps both legs around his waist, grinding her center against his.

“Fuck, you’re so…you’re so big,” she whines.

He rubs her with his length, slowly, makes sure she feels every inch of his hardness through their clothes. Rey’s head drops to his shoulder. “You keep doing that and I’m gonna come,” she admits sheepishly.

He keeps doing it. He wants her to come while they’re both fully clothed, pressed up against an alley wall half an hour after their first kiss. She wants it, too; that much is evident from the way her hips rock into his, the hitch in her throat when the hands at her ass drag her up and down the length of his cock. He realizes that if she’s going to come like this, he’s almost definitely going to too.

She comes against him with a small cry, face buried in his shoulder as her hips buck hungrily into his. He mercifully lasts until she’s finished, groans as he softens and soaks himself.

“Oh,” she says, giggling. “You, um…you should probably change.”

“Huh?” he asks in a daze.

“Your pants. You should go home and change.” Her teeth catch his earlobe. “Maybe I can come with you and we can try this without any clothes.”

“I like the way you think,” he breathes, carrying her to his car.


	11. Chapter 11

The windows of the senator’s suite are specially tinted; anyone inside the suite can clearly see the city of Coruscant, but no one, no matter how close, can see inside.

Rey is grateful for this fact as she splays her hands against the windows, watching the city-planet as Ben fucks her from behind.

“Imagine if they could see inside,” he murmurs, as if he’s been reading her thoughts. “Imagine if they could see Senator Ben Organa fucking his Jedi protector.”

Rey is imagining it, and it fills her stomach with a swooping sensation, like jumping over a wide chasm. It’s forbidden, what they’re doing. The Jedi Order is more relaxed than it used to be, but Rey knows that Luke would disapprove of this, that he would disapprove of her. It isn’t the Jedi way.

But Luke, she thinks, has never loved or wanted anything the way she loves and wants Ben.

His thrusts stutter to a halt and Rey whines at the lack of friction. But then he’s spinning her around, her back pressed against the window. “I want to see your face,” he murmurs, stroking her jaw. “I want to see your face when I make you come.”

She snakes her arms around his shoulders, lets him hoist her up and hooks her ankles over his rear. He enters her slowly, watches her eyes widen and lips part as his length fills her.

“You feel so good,” he breathes, kissing her neck. “I think about being inside you all the time.”

“Ben,” she groans. She thinks about him being inside her all the time, too. Luke must be right about her strength in the Force, or else he’d have found out about this a long time ago.

Ben braces one hand against the window. “Come with me, Rey.”

It’s one of the great things about his sensitivity to the Force, how well they attune to one another. They open themselves, let the Force flow through them, feel each other’s pleasure build into a beautiful crescendo. She feels her pleasure and his, knows he can feel his and hers too. Is this why the Jedi forbid attachment? Because they knew that once you found the other half of your soul, once you felt yourself through another person, nothing would ever satisfy you again?

They slump to the floor, limbs still wrapped tight around one another.

“I love you,” he murmurs. He kisses her nose, her head, her lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”


	12. Chapter 12

He has something planned for her. She can see it by the way he leans back in his throne and looks at her.

“What?” she asks, already feeling warmth pool in her belly.

“I want to get you off,” he says candidly.

Rey grins. “I want to get off too.”

He holds up a gloved finger. “There’s a catch.”

She tilts her head. “Go on.”

“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

She considers him. She is the empress now, his equal, and she could say no if she wants to. She could order him to pleasure her any way she wants and he would do it without question. But his caveat intrigues her.

“You want me to just…rub myself on your thigh?”

He nods, eyes glittering.

She slips off his lap, contemplating the mechanics of it. He’s still leaning back in his throne, eyes still glittering as he watches her. She’s never backed down from a challenge before, and, well, why not?

She stands over his thigh and sinks down, straddling his leg. There’s a nice, solid pressure there. Rey rubs herself on him and gasps at the contact. It’s good. It’s satisfying in a way she didn’t expect. She rubs herself again, moaning as her center finds much-needed friction. Ben watches her hungrily, and his eager scrutiny only adds fire to the warmth between her legs. She puts more weight onto her legs, bracing herself so she can move more easily up and down his thigh. Her breath comes in little puffs, a flush creeping up her neck as the wetness pooling at her sex makes the friction that much more delicious.

“Does that feel good?” Ben murmurs, as if he doesn’t already know.

She nods, breathlessly says, “Uh-huh.”

He grins, licks his lips as she picks up to a frantic pace. The friction and the size of his leg between hers is just right, and Rey tilts her head back, a strangled cry letting loose from her lips as she comes. Her arms and legs tremble, her face flushed as she collapses against his chest.

“You look so beautiful when you come,” he murmurs into her hair, stroking her back soothingly.

“Well, you’ll think I’m gorgeous before the night is over,” she says teasingly. “Because that isn’t going to be the last time I come tonight, Emperor Ren.”

He kisses the top of her head. “As you wish, Empress.”


	13. Chapter 13

They’ve been in hyperspace for all of ten seconds when Ben turns to her, hauling her onto his lap.

“We have a cabin,” she pretends to chastise, but she straddles his hips and kisses him with fervor anyway.

“I can’t wait any longer.” His hands grip her rear, grinding her against his stiffening member. “I need you right now.” He kisses her neck, teeth dragging along the column of her throat as she buries her fingers in his hair.

“Right here?” she asks breathlessly.

He hums. “Yes.”

“I think I can manage that.” Rey scoots back and off his lap, batting away his hands. As soon as he sees her unknotting her belt and shimmying her pants down her hips, he immediately works to free himself. He watches with pupils blown wide as she touches herself, rubbing her clit and sinking a finger into her cunt. She smirks at him, adding a second finger more for his benefit than for hers.

“Come here,” he growls.

“Okay.” She moves to his chair and gives him a pleasant surprise when she turns her back to him, legs straddling his lap. His hands grip her hips and guide her down onto his length.

“Oh,” she sighs, fingers digging into the armrests. “Oh that’s…that’s nice…”

He eases her up and down his member until she finds a rhythm; bracing her hands on his knees, she bounces on his cock, affording him the most delicious view of her bottom.

Ben groans, reaching around to rub her clit. She makes a pleased sound, swiveling her hips as she moves up and down.

“I’m not going to last much longer if you do that,” he warns.

She slows her hips, just a little bit—she isn’t ready yet. The angle is nice—new, certainly—but not enough to get her off.

As if reading her thoughts (perhaps he did), Ben suddenly wraps an arm around her waist and leans forward, pressing Rey against the control panel. He rises, driving into her from behind, and Rey moans long and loud as he fills her. Yes, this will get her off, as long as he keeps hitting that spot…

“Oh, there,” she groans. “There, there…I’m…Ben…”

It only takes a few swirls of her clit for her to come apart, crying out as her orgasm shakes her. Ben follows hot on her heels, filling her with his cum. When he softens and has spilled the last of his seed, he collapses back into the chair, pulling Rey onto his lap. She nestles against his chest, hums as he strokes her back.

“So about that cabin,” she murmurs, giving him a mischievous look. “Think you’re up for round two, Captain Solo?”

“You know I am,” he says, already gathering her in his arms as he stands up. “But I can’t promise round two won’t happen in the corridor. Maybe round three will be in the cabin. Or four—there is that alcove…”

She laughs as he carries her out of the cockpit.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything as beautiful as Rey riding him.

Her eyes are closed, pink lips parted in a soundless cry. The hair in her bun is starting to come loose, ember tendrils sticking to the perspiration on her neck. There’s a flush running up her chest, her pert breasts bouncing every time she meets his thrusts. Maybe he’ll paint those breasts with his cum. Later, of course, after he’s teased orgasm after orgasm from her.

He’s about to tell her how beautiful she is, how much he loves watching her, how she is the most perfect thing the galaxy has ever created, when he feels an unwelcome presence a beat before the doors to his chamber swish open. He sits bolt upright, eliciting a squeak of surprise from Rey. He pushes her onto the bed and yanks the sheets around his lap just as Hux walks in.

“Supreme Leader, I—“

“General Hux!” Ben roars. “You did not have permission to enter this room!”

Rey buries her face in the bedclothes and starts to laugh. Ben tries his level best not to look at her.

Hux raises an eyebrow. “I thought this a matter of some urgency, Supreme Leader.” His eyes take in Ben’s bare, heaving chest, the sheets thrown over his lap, the smell of sweat and something else. Hux’s eyebrows threaten to disappear into his hairline, receding as it is. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Yes,” Ben says through gritted teeth. “Which is why you must have permission before entering.”

“I understand, Supreme Leader,” Hux says smoothly. “I’ll leave you to…finish.” And with that, he leaves, turning sharply and smirking before the doors close behind him.

“I’ll kill him,” Ben vows.

Rey can’t stop giggling. “Imagine if he’d walked in the other day. You know, when we were…” She gestures vaguely.

Ben leans over her. “No, I don’t know. You’ll have to refresh my memory.”

“Cheeky,” she says, but she draws him down to her anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the earlier Tentacle piece

Rey can’t stop thinking about it. About him. About the way he’d fucked her with his tentacles and how she’d liked it.

She dreams about it that night, has to thrust her fingers inside her in the morning to quell the yearning there. It isn’t enough, though, isn’t the same as him.

She’s a wet mess when she seeks him out later that day. He’s waiting for her in a tide pool, tentacles swirling lazily in the shallow water. Rey strips off her clothes before joining him, sighing at the sun-warmed water. He looks…hungry.

Rey kneels before him, reaching across his tentacles to kiss him. He returns her kiss eagerly, has no restraint as his tongue explores her mouth and then the column of her throat. She hums, not unaware of the way his tentacles curl loosely around her legs. One flicks past her center; she grinds down on it, revels in the feel of his smooth, slimy skin against her folds. Her creature growls happily, rubs himself against her until she’s panting.

Rey’s been imagining this encounter ever since she left him yesterday, wobbling away on shaky legs. Yesterday, he’d been in charge, but she knows his body now.

She knows what she wants.

Rey turns around, still rubbing her cunt against his tentacle, and then leans on her forearms. She looks over her shoulder to see how her creature is handling this turn of events. His eyes are fixed on the bottom she’s pointing to him, gyrating as she keeps rubbing herself on his tentacle.

Slowly, his tentacles wind around her wrists and ankles. Despite the warm water and the sun shining down on them, Rey shivers in excitement. There are still light puckered marks on her body from where he held her yesterday; she hopes he’ll give her more today. He drags her towards him, and then the tentacle at her slit opens and his organ slides out. She wiggles her bottom, bites her lip as he nudges at her entrance. Slowly, he pushes inside her.

Rey moans as he fills her. He makes a low growling noise, pushing until she can’t take anymore of him. She quivers with the feeling of fullness, her limbs held secure by his tentacles. He slides in and out, voicing his pleasure when her walls stretch to accommodate him. She’s moaning incessantly, hips rocking as he thrusts in and out of her.

“That feels so good,” she says. “Oh, fuck, that feels good.”

And then her creature does something that surprises her—he slides the tip of one tentacle into her rear.

Rey yelps, hips stuttering. No one’s ever touched her there. It isn’t nearly as pleasurable as his organ filling her cunt, but it isn’t unpleasant. It’s only the tip, small and slippery, and after he slides it in and out of her experimentally, she decides that she likes it. It fills her in a way she didn’t know she could be filled, and paired with the steady thrusts of his organ in her sex, she knows she’s close to orgasm.

He says something in his unintelligible speech, but something about the way he says it makes Rey’s toes curl. She looks over her shoulder at him, moans when she sees how dark his eyes have gone. Her creature slides forward, never breaking rhythm, and settles his hands at her hips. He croons in that harsh, guttural speech again, strokes Rey’s bottom. A tentacle strokes her folds, and Rey’s eyes roll back into her head at the combined stimulus of two tentacles inside her and one rubbing her clit. She ruts harder against the organ inside her and is rewarded with his cock pounding into her, the hands at her hips clawing her skin so sharply that they draw blood. Rey’s orgasm is strong, stronger even than yesterday’s, and when she screams and thrashes against his tentacles, he only tightens his hold and pounds into her all the harder.

She comes down from her high, breathless, only to feel the pull to climax again. She bites her lip, wills herself to have some self-control…but he feels so, so good inside her, like their bodies were made for each other, and it’s only a handful of minutes before she comes screaming and shuddering again, arms and legs trembling with the force of her surrender.

Her creature hisses in her ear and then nips the back of her neck with sharp teeth. Rey cries out, not fully come down from her last climax. His hand threads itself in her hair, twisting her head to the side; he kisses her greedily, a creature who takes what he wants the way he wants it.

He’s driving into her so roughly now that she knows she won’t be able to walk tomorrow. She sobs with the force of his thrusts, her arousal washing away any shame she might have had about letting this sea creature fuck her with his tentacles. Gods, she would let him drag her down to the ocean’s depths if it meant she would be his, his plaything, his mate, his human pet. She just wants him to fuck her like this all the time.

He comes inside her with a roar, his cum spreading hot and sticky inside her. It takes longer for him to finish than most men, and by the time he softens inside her, Rey is riding out her third climax, hips bucking against the tentacles inside and against her.

After she comes, he releases his hold on her, sinking back into the tide pool. She whines at the loss of contact and crawls blindly after him, splashing water as she climbs over his tentacles. His arms envelope her, holding her against his chest as she breathes deeply.

“I’m yours,” she tells him, tipping her head back to look into those dark eyes of his. “I don’t want to be anyone—anything else’s. I know you don’t understand the words I’m saying, but maybe you’ll know what I mean anyway.”

The glimmer in his eyes tells her that he does. He tilts her chin, presses his lips to her ear. “Mine,” he hisses.

Rey shivers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m o r e tentacle

The salt water stings her lungs, but she’s getting used to it. Few of her kind ever venture this deep into the ocean, but Rey is nothing if not curious.

It isn’t that she doesn’t love the rivers and streams where she and her sisters dwell, but there is so much water in the world and she wants to see all of it. She’s seen lakes and marshes, fountains and springs, but this is her first foray into the ocean. It’s so big. Open.

Vast.

Not like her rivers and streams, which seem shallow and narrow compared to the boundless depths of the ocean. It’s so colorful, too; coral and anemones and fish surround her in a breathtaking display. She’s examining a coral reef, fingers trailing over the odd textures, when something in the reef shifts. A swirling cloud of limbs rises, and then the chest, head, and arms of a man unfurl from behind it. Rey realizes that while his upper half is that of a man, his lower half is a sea creature.

“I thought I smelled something unusual,” he drawls, eyes flicking over her. “You’re a naiad, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she says, jutting out her chin. “What are you?”

His plush lips quirk. “I am one of the cecaelia.”

“But what _are_ you?” she presses. “Why do you have so many…limbs?”

“They’re my tentacles,” he tells her, swirling the things in front of her. “The cecaelia are half human, half octopus.”

“You’re like a centaur, then.” She reaches for one of the red tentacles. “May I?”

He nods, extends the tentacle out to her. It feels…odd. Slick and spongy, but firm. The underside is a paler red, dotted with circles that stick to her skin.

“What are you doing so far from fresh water, little naiad?” he murmurs.

“I’m not little,” she says fiercely, even though he looms over her. “I wanted to see what lay beyond the rivers and streams.”

“And do you like what you see?”

Rey is no fool. She’s a nymph, and her kind are known for lying with men. She knows the beginnings of a seduction when she hears one. She isn’t averse to the idea—he’s handsome, in a strange sort of way, the scar running down his face and chest only adding to his rugged beauty. He’s broad and strong, has raven hair that fans around him like a crown. But how would they even do it? He is a man only to the waist; below that, she doubts very much of his anatomy resembles a human’s. Would he use those tentacles on her? The idea terrifies and excites her.

“I haven’t seen everything yet,” she says softly.

The tentacle in her hand wraps around her wrist, tugs her against him. “What’s your name?” he asks in a low voice, and she does not miss the way his eyes darken with desire.

“Rey.” She touches his chest. “What’s yours?”

“You can call me Kylo…Rey.”

She propels herself up, just a little, and catches his lips with hers. He lets out a low, satisfied growl, hands grasping her hips and back and anchoring her against him. His kisses are consuming—possessive, even. Though they have known each other a handful of seconds, his kisses seem to tell her that she belongs to him. Maybe, Rey thinks dazedly, she does.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders as he deepens the kiss. She toys with the hair at the back of his neck, hums in satisfaction when he makes that growl again. The hand at her hip slides around to squeeze her rear and she smiles into his lips.

“You’re an adventurous little naiad,” he murmurs.

Rey tugs the hair on the back of his neck, eliciting a low rumble of surprise. “My name,” she tells him, nipping his lower lip. “Is Rey. Don’t forget it.”

“Rey.” He trails kisses down her neck, nipping the skin with teeth that are just a little sharper than her own. Rey wraps her legs around his torso, hooks her ankles at his lower back. Kylo tightens his hold on her and pushes forward, using his legs to propel them higher. Rey can feel the dizzying sensation of water rushing past her, the sting in her lungs so faint as to be unnoticeable. Kylo reaches between them and cups her through her robe. Rey bucks against his hand, helps him tug her hem up around her middle so that he can touch her. She has none of the trepidation that human women have; naiads were made for pleasure, and so is she.

Kylo touches her with dexterous fingers, lips and teeth maintaining a steady exploration of her neck and chest. She tilts her head back, grinds her cunt down into his hand.

“Rey,” he says softly, and then he’s slipping a finger inside her and she rocks eagerly. A second finger joins the first, curling until he’s brushing that rough patch inside her and she moans low and long.

“You like when I touch you with my fingers.” He pumps his fingers in and out of her cunt.

She nods, eyes fluttering as he adds a third finger. “Yes.”

He whispers in her ear, “You’re a curious little thing, Rey. I’ll bet you’ve been wondering all this time how I’m going to take you.”

She shivers. “Yes.”

“Would you like to find out?”

His fingers are still pumping, the walls of her cunt fluttering greedily around them. She wants more. She _needs_ more. But what is he going to do to her?

“Yes,” she says again.

He pulls his fingers from her. Rey looks down, watches one tentacle rise towards her center. Is that how he’s going to…?

An unmistakable organ slips from the tentacle. Rey’s eyes widen. It looks like a man’s, albeit redder and smoother and…well, bigger. Suddenly “little naiad” seems a fitting endearment.

He pushes into her slowly, pupils blown wide as she stretches around him. She moans as he fills her, thighs trembling.

“All right?” he murmurs.

She nods quickly. “Yes.”

Kylo pulls back—and then slams into her, burying himself to the hilt.

Rey cries out, fingers digging into the hard muscles of his back. He thrusts in and out, fanning his tentacles so that they keep sailing through the water. Rey keeps her limbs wrapped tight around Kylo, crying out as he fucks her up to the surface and then down to the ocean floor. She comes while they’re soaring up, her climax taking her just as they breach the surface. He doesn’t stop when it passes, just pulls her below the surface and fucks her down to the ocean floor. Instead of pivoting and pushing up at the last minute as he’d done before, however, he settles on the sandy floor. He unhooks Rey’s legs from around his waist, urges her to let go of his shoulders. Rey watches with passive curiosity as he turns her around and then pushes her onto the floor until she’s on her arms and knees.

Kylo looms over Rey, hands on her hips as he enters her from behind. She whimpers at the sensation, so much deeper in this position. His other tentacles, no longer propelling them through the water, curl around her ankles, caress her thighs. One fans close to her head, and without really knowing why, Rey turns her head and sucks the tendril into her mouth. Kylo lets out a small shout of surprise, but he doesn’t pull away. Rey wraps her hand around the tendril, taking him in her mouth as she would take a man’s cock. It’s so different, but she can feel Kylo swelling inside her and knows that he likes it. She bats her eyes over her shoulder, smirks around the red appendage in her mouth.

In retaliation, Kylo enters her rear, and it surprises her so much that she shouts. He isn’t rough, but she’s unused to the feeling, and it takes a moment of gentle thrusting before she decides that she likes it. He is, she thinks hazily, in her every orifice; where a human man can only fill one at a time, he is in all three at once. The thought makes her cunt flutter around him. She becomes aware of the tightness in her body, how the appendages inside her move in two different but equally satisfying rhythms, how close she is to orgasm.

Kylo moves lower over her body, hands moving to grip her forearms. “You’re mine,” he whispers, biting her back. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” she echoes, unsure if the whiteness at the edge of her vision is the sun’s reflection off the sand or her own impending orgasm. “And you are mine.”

He growls in pleasure, fucks her harder. Rey comes apart with a cry, chest heaving as Kylo fills her with his seed. He softens and stills but does not pull out of her.

“Kylo,” she whimpers.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” he rumbles, and to her amazement, she feels him swell again.

“How…?”

“One of my people’s many gifts,” he says with no small degree of triumph.

He fucks her for hours; now on the floor, now at the surface, now somewhere so deep Rey can see nothing but blue. The last time he takes her is on rocks close to the shore, and then they both collapse, utterly spent. She falls asleep, but not before his tentacles have pulled her into his arms and tucked her against his chest.

She wakes hours later, the waves crashing against the rocks and the seagulls crying out overhead. Kylo looks at her with half-lidded eyes, presses lazy kisses to her temple. “So? How was your adventure, Rey?”

“It was…educational.”

He chuckles, strokes her arm. “How does the ocean compare to your rivers and streams?”

“They seem so small in comparison.” With a wicked smile, she throws her leg over his hips, feels his tentacle curl around her ankle. “ _Everything_ seems so small in comparison to what I’ve seen.”

Kylo laughs and kisses her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tentacle!

When his wet, slippery organ pushes inside her, her back arches until it threatens to break. She cries out, straining against the tentacles wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

“You’re so tight,” he hisses, sinking into her.

She can only whimper in response, her cunt spasming as it adjusts to his girth. He strokes her thighs encouragingly, rubs one slick tendril against her clit. She moans, rolling her hips to take in more of him.

“That’s my good girl,” he whispers, thrusting in and out.

She moans again at the endearment. His tentacles swirl around her breasts, squeezing gently. Rey’s head falls back as she pants, hips canting as he fucks her.

“You like that?”

She nods

“Say it.”

“I like it,” she says quickly. “I like it so much.”

He leans over her. “What do you like, Rey?”

She groans. “I like it when you hold me down and fuck me.”

He practically purrs, his thrusts becoming harder. “Open your mouth for me, sweet girl.”

She does, and a moment later he slides one tentacle between her lips. She takes him into her mouth eagerly, sucking the end of his appendage until her cheeks hollow out. He groans, watching her take his tentacle the way she would his cock. The organ inside her pumps faster, drawing little noises from her throat.

“You’re so good,” he grunts, fucking her mouth and her cunt. “So, so good.”

Rey grinds down against the tendril stroking her clit and whines, a tightness forming in her abdomen as her climax approaches. He fucks her harder, rubs her clit and squeezes her breasts until she cries out, hips bucking frantically. Her vision whites out and the air leaves her lungs as he slams into her.

When Rey’s eyes open, she’s lying in bed, sheets tangled around her legs. She rolls over and looks, wide-eyed, at Ben. “I just had the weirdest fucking dream.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trish asked for daddy tentacles. Heathens, all of you.

He’s got his tentacles around her wrists and ankles, pinning her down to the sand, fucking her as only he can when it slips out. 

“Harder, Daddy.”

And then she pauses, because she isn’t sure where the _fuck_ that came from. She’s only ever called one partner “daddy” before, and that had been at his request. Why now? Why, specifically, with this tentacled sea creature who doesn’t even understand English? 

It’s just. It’s so _good_. He’s bigger and stronger than her, fucking her with an energy that is literally more than human. He could kill her easily. And yet, she wants him to fuck her harder. Maybe she’s lost her mind. Well, of course she has, she’s fucking a sea monster.

But her creature does fuck her harder, and Rey lets out a low, wanton moan. “Oh yeah,” she pants, fingers digging into the wet sand. “Oh that’s so good, oh fuck, just like that…”

He pounds into her, fucking her cunt and her ass with the dexterity of one who learns quickly. She helplessly thrusts against him, whining as he brings her closer and closer.

And then, just because she’s in the mood and she’s said it once already, she begs, “Make me come, Daddy.”

As if he understands her, he does, stimulating her clit while pounding into her at a ruthless pace. A broken scream falls from her lips, shuddering as her climax takes her.

He isn’t finished or even close to it, returns his thrusts to a gentle, steady pace. She catches her breath even as her body starts to respond. 

“Say it again,” he rasps, and she jerks back to look at him. 

“You speak English?!”

He smirks. “I’m hundreds of years old, of course I speak English. Now say it again.”

She gapes at him.

“Say it.”

She chews her lip, unsure of how to handle this information. “Harder, Daddy.”

He growls as he does indeed fuck her harder.

Rey has no idea what she’s gotten herself into. 


	19. Chapter 19

Rey used to love weddings, but after serving as Finn’s best man, she’s decided she hates them. 

Finn has been more proactive about wedding arrangements than most grooms, which means that Rey has had to do more than most best men. The day of the wedding is easily one of the most stressful of her life, and nothing fills her with greater relief than giving her speech. Her duties officially end there, and now she gets to enjoy the party she’s helped plan for months. 

“We’ve earned it,” Paige shouts over the Cha-Cha Slide (“We’re not white,” Rose had protested, “We don’t do songs with directions,” but Finn is nothing if not cheesy), handing Rey a shot glass overflowing with whiskey. The two women clink glasses and down the liquor. Paige leans in to shout in her ear, “That guy is staring at you.”

Rey plays casual, glancing around at the guy Paige is indicating. He’s tall and dark-haired, and with an uncomfortable swoop of her stomach, Rey thinks he reminds her of Ben. And maybe it’s for that reason that she smiles at him, tells Paige to go dance with Kaydel when he moves towards her. 

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi.” She extends her hand. “I’m Rey.”

“Thomas.” He’s looking at her like he wants to do things to her, and Rey is ready to let him, because she deserves to unwind, and if she can’t fool around with Ben, she might as well have the next best thing. “Can I buy you a drink at this open bar?”

She laughs. “Sure.”

She talks to Thomas as she sips her whiskey ginger. He’s not particularly charming, but he’s clearly interested in having sex and that’s all Rey really wants from him, so as soon as she finishes her drink she takes his hand and leads him to the family bathroom. He’s on her as soon as the door closes, hands at her hips and lips on hers. She kisses him eagerly, giggles when someone knocks on the door. 

“Someone’s in here!” she calls.

“Rey, open up.”

Ben. Fuck.

“I can’t really right now,” she says through the door. 

“Rey, I need you to open the door now.”

He sounds freaked out, a little, so she disengages herself from Thomas and opens the door. Ben brushes past her and promptly decks Thomas.

“Ben, what the hell!” she shouts. Thomas is holding his nose and shouting at Ben, who looks ready to punch him again. She yanks on his arm, watches in dismay as Thomas hurls one last “fuck you!” before ducking out the door.

Rey slams the door and locks it. “What the hell was that?”

“He just wanted to get laid,” Ben says, chest heaving. “He was just gonna fuck you and never talk to you again.”

“That was the point!” she hollers. “I just wanted to fuck someone, that’s it! And then you had to go and defend my honor…”

“You deserve better than him,” he says furiously. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Jesus, Ben, I deserve to get laid when I want to, don’t I?”

He looks pained. “Yeah, but…”

“But what? Why do you have such a problem with me fucking a stranger?”

“Because he’s not me!”

She stares at him. He stares back. His face turns red, right up to those ears she loves so much. He turns around, starts for the door, but Rey grabs him and turns him around. “Ben what are you—“

He kisses her. 

It’s quick and nervous, but it’s a kiss. Rey gasps against his lips. He starts to pull back but she fists a hand in his hair (god, that hair) and slants her mouth against his, kisses him with conviction. Ben’s hands find her waist, pull her closer to him. He tastes like gin and tonic, smells like that aftershave she bought him for Christmas, feels so warm and good against her. She can’t believe it’s happening, and at the same time, she somehow isn’t surprised. She’s been half in love with him for months, and all this time, he’s wanted her too.  

She laughs.

“What’s so funny?” he asks defensively. 

She shakes her head, traces his jaw. “I imagined this a thousand ways, but having our first kiss in a bathroom somehow never occurred to me.”

And he’s laughing too now, kisses her with a smile. His hand traces the seam on her dress, and in a low voice, he says, “I interrupted you before, but if you’re still in the mood, I could make it up to you.”

She goes weak and warm. How many times has she thought about this? Ben, her best friend, the person who she can tell anything, except that she’s had a crush on him for ages. Ben, who she’s thought about more than she’d care to admit when she touches herself. And now he’s here, in a bathroom at their friends’ wedding, kissing her and offering to get her off.

“Yes please,” she whispers. 

He walks her backward until she’s against the wall, and then he slides down until he’s kneeling in front of her. She sucks in a breath, eyes wide as he reverently lifts the hem of her dress. He pulls down her underwear, embarrassingly damp from running around all day and the events of the past ten minutes. He helps her out of it, tucks it in the pocket of his suit jacket, and then turns his attention to her bare center. He kisses it, feather-light, sucking in a breath as he does so. Encouraged by her soft moan, he licks a stripe up her folds. Her hips buck; with a satisfied smile, he hooks one leg over his shoulder and swirls his tongue around her clit. 

“I’ve thought about this for so long,” he admits, tasting the wetness at her slit. “Didn’t think you saw me that way.”

“I’ve had a crush on you for ages,” she gasps, fingers curling in his hair. “Why do you think I almost fucked a guy who looks like you?”

Ben lets out a low growl, tipping up his face to look at her. “I’m glad you didn’t. I’m glad it’s me in here with you.” 

She beams down at him. “Me too.”

He kisses her there, curls his tongue inside her. She gasps, shaking as her walls pulse greedily around him. 

“You taste so good,” he murmurs. “Fuck.” He hooks her other leg over his shoulder so he can bury his face in her center. “I love this cunt.”

She shivers at the word, the way he says it. 

“I got so mad, thinking about him touching you,” he goes on, speaking around kisses and swirls of his tongue. “I don’t want anyone who isn’t me touching you.”

Her head falls back against the wall. She’s so close, so very, tremblingly close…

He nips the flesh of her inner thigh. “No one else is going to touch you. Okay?”

“Okay,” she agrees, nodding quickly. “No one else. Just you.” 

He hums in satisfaction, nuzzles her wet folds. “God, you’re so wet.”

“For you,” she murmurs. “Ben, I’m so…fuck, I’m so close…”

“What do you need, Rey?” He looks up at her with those big eyes she loves so much. “Tell me, sweetheart.”

The endearment makes her throat catch. “Fingers,” she manages. “Inside…”

He reaches up, slides two fingers inside her. She whimpers, rocking against his face as his mouth laves her clit. He curls his fingers inside her and that’s all it takes for her to cry out, rocking frantically into his mouth as she comes. She thinks she’ll remember this moment forever—“Chandelier” playing loudly in the ballroom, the wall behind her vibrating with the bass, the fluorescent lights in the bathroom, the way Ben’s hair feels in her fingers, the way his hand strokes her thigh encouragingly. 

When the white clears from her vision, he gives her cunt what could almost be termed a chaste kiss. 

“Get up here,” she murmurs, standing up. 

Ben rises, kisses her. His lips are wet, his whole face is wet, and the taste of her stirs her ardor once more. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders, reaches for his belt buckle. 

“I don’t have a condom,” he mumbles regretfully.

“I know you’re clean,” she says, not stopping. “I’m clean, and I’m on the IUD. You can come inside me.” She licks her lips. “I want you to.”

He needs no further encouragement; Ben grabs her by the bottom and lifts her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She unzips his pants and reaches inside, pulling out his already-erect member. It’s big. She knows that, because one time they got drunk and measured it. He’s just over eight inches long and Coke-bottle thick. Rey’s glad she’s come once already; when he slides inside her, she feels herself stretching to accommodate him. 

“Fuck,” she whispers, eyes wide as they look into his. “Fuck, you’re big.”

“And you’re tight,” he hisses, thrusting experimentally. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, cunt pulsing around him. He sets a slow, steady rhythm, drops his forehead against hers as they watch his length move inside her. 

“Harder,” Rey breathes. 

Ben looks at her. His thrusts do become harder, drawing her lips into an O. He kisses her, takes one of her hands from his shoulder and pins it against the wall. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he tells her. “You’re beautiful all the time, but when you’re like this…when I’m inside you…” His breath catches. “I don’t think I can let you go, Rey. Now that I know what it feels like…I don’t think I can let anyone else have you.”

She whimpers. “Don’t let me go. I’m yours, Ben, just…” She kisses him frantically. “Don’t stop. Please.”

He growls. “Say it again. Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” she says eagerly. “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’ll always be yours.”

“Mine,” he breathes, his hips moving faster. “Fuck.” He kisses her, lips trailing down the column of her throat. He suckles on her skin, smirks when it leaves a red mark. Rey feels too good to stop him; besides, the thought of wearing his hickeys sends a pleasant flutter through her center. 

“Harder,” she whispers. “Fuck me harder, Ben.”

The hand laced with hers presses, bracing his weight against the wall as he drives into her. She rarely comes from penetration alone, but he fills her so completely that she knows she’s close. 

“Yeah,” she whines. “Like that, like that…oh fuck…oh Ben…”

He shifts his hips and Rey bites down on his shoulder, crying out as her orgasm slams over her. She’s clinging to him for dear life as she rides it out, hips rocking frantically against his. He fucks her at a bruising pace, panting as his own release draws near. 

“Can I still…”

“Yes,” she gasps. “Yes, come inside me…”

He does, his hand clenching her with a vice-like grip as he spends himself inside her. They stay there for a moment, panting, and then Ben kisses her like he’s afraid she’ll slip away. She kisses him back, becomes dimly aware of “Shout” playing in the ballroom. 

“Ben?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m glad you punched him.”

Ben laughs. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tentacles, because apparently I'm That Bitch™

“I can’t believe you’ve been able to understand me this whole time,” she grouses. 

“Your human language is difficult,” he says, lazily swirling his tentacles in the tide pool. “But if I’d known you liked it that way, I would have spoken a lot sooner.”

She flushes. “That’s not reassuring.”

One tentacle curls around her ankle, dragging her closer to him. “Do you want to stop this?”

She shakes her head. “No.”

He smiles. “I didn’t think so. Now give Daddy a kiss.”

“How do you even know what that means?” But she kisses him anyway, moans when he palms her breast. He reaches one arm around her waist, tentacle grazing her center. She rolls her hips instinctively.

“That’s my good girl,” he croons, and Rey moans. “You like that, hmm?” he asks, kneading her bottom. “You like being Daddy’s good girl?”

“Fucking hell,” she whispers, because her kinks just keep getting weirder. 

He tugs her hair. “Is that it? You like when I call you a good girl?”

“Yes,” she says breathlessly. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He growls in satisfaction, nips at her neck. “You are a good girl. You’re _my_ good girl.”

She shivers, liking this far too much. 

“You want Daddy to fuck you?”

“Yes.” She rubs herself against his tentacle. “Yes, please.”

He’s giving her an almost lazy smile. “You have to get Daddy hard first.”

She bites her lip. She’s never had to do that before—he’s always been ready to go the handful of times they’ve coupled. But the idea of touching him, making him hard for her…it excites her. She sits back, watches his length unfurl from his tentacle. It’s smaller and softer now, though still bigger than any man’s. Rey wraps her hands around it, has to use both of them to squeeze his base. She works her hands up and down, and then, locking eyes with him, she licks him. His eyes are impossibly dark, hand twitching as she wraps her lips around his head. He’s too big for her to take completely in her mouth, but she sucks his tip, swirling her tongue over the slit. 

“Good girl,” he rasps. 

She moans, sending vibrations down his cock. She licks up and down his length, beaming when he hardens under her ministrations. Suddenly, he grabs her wrists, pulling her up and off his cock; in another moment he pushes inside her, eliciting a startled cry. She’s never ridden him before, but he leans back on his elbows with an expectant look. Rey braces her hands on his chest and rocks her hips over his length. He’s so big, something she knows but never fails to find amazing. 

She rubs her clit against him, moans openly at the sensation. Her walls stretch to accommodate what is now becoming a familiar girth, her own slickness mingling with his. She moves her hips up and down, curves in a figure eight. He groans, reaching out to knead her bottom again. 

“You feel so good, Daddy,” she pants, fairly bouncing on his cock. 

He gives her bottom a pat. “I want to make you feel good. Are you going to come on my cock?”

She lets out a squeak of surprise as he thrusts up and into her, rendering her practically immobile. The tip of one tentacle slides into her bottom, drawing out a long moan. 

“You’re ruined for human men, aren’t you?” he observes. “None of them can touch you like this. None of them can make you feel this good.”

“No, Daddy,” she gasps. “Just you.”

He wraps a hand around the back of her head, pulls her face to his for a searing kiss. 

“Come for me.”

She needs no encouragement, gyrating her clit against the flesh where his cock springs out of his tentacle until she cries out. His thrusts become faster, drawing out her orgasm until he fills her with cum. He kisses her when he slows and stills, slides gently out of her and pulls her to his chest. 

“You’re such a good girl,” he murmurs. 

Rey thinks of asking him how he knows about daddy kinks, but his tentacle finds her clit again and she decides it can wait. 


	21. Chapter 21

Ben wraps his arms around Rey’s waist, depositing her on the table next to a stack of volumes. “You’re wrong,” he tells her, yanking up her shirt. “And you know you’re wrong.”

“I’m–mmmph,” she says, because he kisses her hungrily. “I’m _right_!” she insists when they pull apart. She raises her arms so he can tug off her sweater. “Edward IV was descended from Lionel of Antwerp, John of Gaunt, and Edmund of Langley–not only was he descended from Edward III’s second son, giving him the superior claim, he was also descended from _multiple_ children of Edward III.”

“Henry IV bypassed a seven-year-old boy for the throne,” Ben retorts, hissing as she nips and sucks his neck. “Not unlike your hero Richard III.”

“ _Henry IV_ bypassed Edmund de Mortimer because he was already rebelling against Richard II and decided he might as well be king.” She tugs at his shirt, kisses and nips his bared chest. “Richard III bypassed his nephews because he knew the dangers of having a child as king, especially one who would be ruled by their self-serving uncle.”

Ben laughs harshly. “Yeah, okay, that was the reason Richard III seized the throne.” He tugs Rey’s pants off her legs, dropping them unceremoniously to the ground. “I’m sure it had _nothing_ to do with wanting control of England.”

“He wanted control of an England that would _otherwise_ be ruled by the Woodvilles.” She groans as he kisses the skin of her inner thighs.

“I’ll give you that.” He tugs her underwear to the side, pressing a kiss to the pink lips of her sex. “But I think maybe you should admit your boy Dick isn’t as perfect as you think he is.”

“Careful, Solo,” she breathes. “Some Dicks are more important to me than others, and I don’t think you want to put me in the position of choosing.”

“I want to put you in a lot of positions,” he murmurs just before he licks a stripe up her folds. She moans, widening her legs as he begins to lick and suck.

“Just admit,” she gasps, “that Edward IV had the stronger claim to the throne.”

Ben rises to his feet, giving her a look that is half-defiant, half-hungry. “I will admit that Edward IV was descended from Edward III’s second son, but I will not admit that bloodline should be the only determining factor to what makes someone an able ruler.”

Rey yanks at his belt, nimble fingers unbuttoning his pants. “That explains why you love Henry Tudor so much—the descendant through his mother’s side of a bastard—oh!” she sighs, because Ben is sliding inside her.

“Henry Tudor,” he says, thrusting inside her, “united the houses of York and Lancaster…fuck…which ended the Wars of the Roses…you’re so _tight_ …”

“Yeah…oh fuck…and that turned out so well,” she moans, hooking her legs over his shoulders so he can move deeper inside her. “His son was _Henry VIII_.”

“Henry VIII brought Protestantism to England,” he says, rubbing her clit. He’s not going to last very long, and he has a feeling Rey isn’t, either.

“He was also Henry VIII,” she points out. “Don’t make me think of him while I’m coming, I’ll be scarred for life.”

“Who would you rather think of? Richard III?” he teases. “Old crookbacked nephew-killer?”

“He wasn’t old, he was thirty-two when he died, and he _didn’t_ kill his nephews!” Her cheeks are red, her breathing sharp, and Ben can’t tell if it’s because she’s close to orgasm or because she just feels really strongly about Richard III.

“Oh please, Richard obviously killed them, who else—“

“Your boy Henry Tudor, Margaret Beaufort, the Duke of Buckingham!” she cries out, chest heaving. “There was no point in killing them after delegitimizing them, but they would’ve proven a threat to Henry’s reign after he repealed the _Titulus Regius_ —oh _fuck_ …”

She’s so close, and he knows she’s holding on until she wins the argument. He braces himself on the table, pounding harder into her. “Fine,” he pants. “You have a fair point—Jesus—and maybe Richard didn’t kill his nephews. Maybe he was a hot thirty-two year old who had no designs on the throne and genuinely cared about his nephews.”

Rey clenches around him, biting her hand to muffle her scream as she comes. Ben slams into her, the seizing of her cunt around his cock drawing him that much closer. It only takes a few more teeth-clacking thrusts before he’s spilling inside her, breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” she whispers. “That was so good.”

He decides he’s going to come to the rare books room a lot more often. To _study_.


	22. Chapter 22

Rey isn’t sure how long Ben’s been down there, but she has a sneaking suspicion it’s been too long. She glances at her phone and groans. “Ben, I have to go.”

“Mm-mm,” he hums from between her legs.

“I have to give a final in forty minutes,” she protests. “I have to _go_.”

He surfaces long enough to say, “Not until I make you come.”

“Well, hurry up,” she says, half-teasing. But seriously: she has to go.

Someone knocks on the door and they both freeze.

“Professor Niima?” Shit. It’s one of Rey’s students. 

“Now isn’t a good time,” Rey calls in what she hopes is a calm voice. 

Ben slips two fingers inside her and she nearly cries out from the sensation. 

“I have a question about the final.”

“Emily, this is truly a bad time.” Ben is sucking on her clit now, and it feels so good that Rey just knows she’s going to come apart, student standing outside her door or not.

“I can wait.”

Rey hisses, both in frustration and because she is so _close_. She gives Ben’s hair a small yank; he adds a third finger, pumping his digits hard and fast enough that her vision whites out. She bites down on her hand, trying her hardest to muffle the scream she wants to make. Thankfully, only a small whimper escapes. She looks down at Ben as soon as her office swims back into focus, her mouth still hanging open. He stands up, smirking, and whispers, “I’m gonna make you come tonight, and this time, I want you to make noise.” And then, because she’s somehow roped a sex god, he licks his fingers clean without breaking eye contact with her.

Rey pulls up her underwear and, after getting a thumbs-up from Ben, opens the door. He straightens his tie, adopting the cool, professional demeanor he maintains around students. “Please keep in mind what we discussed, Professor Niima,” he says before disappearing around the corner.

Emily furrows her brow. “Isn’t that your husband?”

“Yeah,” Rey says a little dreamily. “That is.”


	23. Chapter 23

Ben kisses a path down her belly, his fingers hooking in the waistband of her pants and tugging them down. Rey stares up at the bunk’s ceiling, her breath coming short and fast.

“Breathe,” he murmurs, the air coming from his mouth spreading goosebumps over her skin. 

“Have you ever…?” she asks, unable to finish the question aloud. _Have you ever been with someone like this before?_

“No,” he answers. “You’re my first.” _First, last, and only,_ he adds through their bond. 

She lets out a shaky breath, releasing the sheets she’d fisted in her hands. “How do you know what to do?”

He raises his head, smiling at her. “I don’t. I’m just guessing.”

She smiles back, combs her fingers through his hair. “I trust you.”

He turns his head to kiss her palm. “I hope I’ll always be worthy of that trust.”

“Ben…”

He shakes his head, turning his attention back to the pants he’s been slowly inching down her legs.

“ _Ben_ …”

She didn’t know you could kiss someone there. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O y'all!!

Rey is flushed and sweating by the time she opens the door. He slams the door shut behind him and backs her into the wall.

“Please don’t say anything,” she manages between clenched teeth. 

“Shut up.” He spins her around, kneeling to yank down her shorts and underwear. Her legs are trembling, her thighs coated with slick. He allows himself to breathe it in, feeling his cock grow hard at the scent of her. It’s almost enough to make him forget that he and Rey loathe each other, that their bond is the result of a little thoughtless overzealousness that first time he’d fucked her through her heat. 

They’d been told that there was little they could do about it. If only one of them had bitten the other’s mating gland, the bond might have faded, but since they’d both bitten each other, they’d essentially marked each other as mates for life. The only way to make it stop, the doctors tell them, is if they stop having sex.

Which is impossible when her heats and his ruts now align perfectly and the thought of having sex with anyone else is oddly repulsive. 

Rey whimpers now as he noses at her dripping wet folds. He licks up her thigh, biting the soft flesh just before he reaches her cunt. Rey presses her forehead to the wall, breathing shallowly. “Ben…”

He stands up, pulling off his clothes and what’s left of hers. Then he gives her a small push, urging her to flatten her hands on the wall and arch her back. He’s rock hard already, and when he slides into her, the sound she makes nearly pushes him over the edge right then and there. She shudders a little and suddenly he’s bottomed out and they’re both groaning. 

“Fuck,” he grunts, pulling back so that he can thrust in and out. 

“Ben,” she whines. “Alpha…”

His hand clamps over hers, anchoring him as he thrusts harder. Neither one of them is going to last long, but that’s all right—there’s plenty of time for that. For now, he just needs to knot her. For his sake and for hers. 

She’s crying as she tries to meet his thrusts, so desperate for him to fill her with his cum. “Alpha, please, I need your knot, I need you so much…”

“Quiet, little omega,” he hums, nipping her ear. “I’ll take care of you.”

And sure enough, his knot swells inside her. He’s so big, fills her so perfectly that Rey screams into her knuckle as she comes. She’s trembling again, and deciding that he doesn’t want to stay knotted in her while standing, he eases them both down to the floor. He wraps his arms around her, holding her against him as his knot pulses inside her. 

“Good little omega,” he hums, and part of him hates how tender he gets with her when they’re like this. He and Rey can’t stand each other outside of her heat, but when they’re like this, some deeply primitive part of him is pleased he can sate her, that she needs him to the point of tears. She belongs to him, and Ben, who’s never once wanted to bond with anyone, finds his chest rumbling in satisfaction. “My little omega.”

Rey whimpers again. “Alpha…bite me…”

It’s a stretch, but he sinks his teeth into her mating gland, groaning as he tastes her. Rey’s cunt flutters around him as she comes again, quieter and softer this time. 

“My omega,” he breathes. “Mine.”

Rey presses closer to him. “Yours. Only yours.”

He is so fucked. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more a/b/o!

It’s stupid, Rey knows. Ben is her mate. He wouldn’t even entertain the thought of being with another omega. So why she’s angry and feeling out of control about this is beyond her comprehension. That omega shouldn’t have asked Ben, should have been able to smell Rey on him, but even so, Ben would never fuck that omega. He would never fuck anyone who wasn’t Rey.

That doesn’t stop her from lashing out when she finds Ben in his office later. 

“Why was she trying to get you to help her through her heat?” she asks accusingly. She’s dimly aware that this is the omega in her talking, that the normally sensible Rey wouldn’t act this way, but she doesn’t know how to make that part of her quiet. 

Ben raises his eyebrows. “I’m assuming she has something wrong with her scent glands. Or she’s stupid. Either way, I’m sure you heard me tell her no.”

She bites her lip. “Yeah but—“

“But I’m not interested in her. Or do you think I’m not serious about you?”

She feels a rush of guilt. “No,” she mumbles. 

“No, what?”

“No, I don’t think that,” she says, looking at her feet. “I’m sorry, I just don’t…I don’t want other omegas talking to you like that. I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Ben sucks in a breath. She glances up, expecting to see him looking upset or angry, but instead, he’s giving her a pleased grin.

“My little omega is possessive,” he breathes, stroking her cheek. 

“Are you…Ben, are you turned on?” she asks with no small measure of surprise. Alphas are the possessive ones, and Ben is pretty damn possessive. She doesn’t mind, because she likes the feeling of belonging, and because she loves the sex they have when he wants to know that she’s his. She’s never been particularly possessive of her mate, but his pupils are a little darker and he’s radiating a content sort of smell and she thinks maybe she could get into this.

“Yes,” he admits. “I’m very turned on right now. And I really want you to claim me.”

Rey flushes. “You do?”

“Yes. Mark me as yours.” He leans over, presenting his scent gland to her. 

Rey starts to scent him, but then she pauses. “No.”

“No?” He jerks back in surprise. “Why not?”

She feels an odd rush of adrenaline take over. “Because you haven’t earned it yet,” she says coyly. “You have to be good for me. Can you do that?”

The surprise in Ben’s eyes melts into hunger. “Yes. I can be good. I’ll do whatever you want, Omega.”

She likes the way he says it, the same way she calls him “Alpha” while she’s in heat. It gives her the boldness to walk around him, sitting in his chair and spreading her legs. “On your knees.”

Ben, to her delight, immediately drops to his knees, crawling the small distance to her and pushing her skirt up to her hips. He tugs off her underwear, sliding it down her legs and past her heels, before burying his face in her sex. Rey moans as he licks her folds, lapping up her arousal like a man stranded in the desert drinks water. She cards her fingers through his hair, biting back a high-pitched sound as his fingers circle her clit. 

“Good,” she manages breathlessly. “Good Alpha.”

Ben groans, his ministrations becoming even more eager. He laves her clit with his tongue, sliding his middle finger inside her. Rey drops her head back against the chair, gasping as he fucks her with his finger. 

“Oh…so good,” she moans. “So good…don’t stop…”

He pushes a second finger into her, curling them in and out of her slick heat. One of Rey’s hands tugs at his hair; the other reaches for her breast, caressing herself as Ben gets her off. His fingers and tongue move quickly and arrythmically, and when he glances up at her, she comes completely undone. She bucks her hips against his face, holding back her cries. 

When the haze has cleared, she realizes Ben is still on his knees, still looking worshipfully up at her. 

“Take off your clothes,” she pants. “And lie down.”

He hastens to obey, and Rey can’t help feeling a twinge of satisfaction at this newfound power. She takes off her shirt and shimmies out of her skirt, only wearing her bra and heels. She decides that’s all she needs. Ben is stepping out of his underwear; he looks at her with wide, hungry eyes. 

“Lie down,” she says again. “Don’t make me ask a third time.”

He fairly scrambles to obey, his erection jutting almost comically against his stomach. Rey stands over him, looking down at him with no small amount of triumph. “Good Alpha,” she hums, lowering herself to her knees. She brushes her sex over his cock, biting her lip when he groans. “You want me to fuck you?” she asks in a low voice. 

“Yes,” he whispers, watching her. 

“Good.” She braces a hand on his chest. “Are you going to knot me?” 

“Yes,” he says again.

She brushes a kiss against his lips. “Good boy.” And then she sinks down onto his cock.

She can’t help it—she whimpers. He’s so big, and no matter how many times she’s had him, no matter how hard he’s taken her, it always takes her a moment. Her walls adjust to his girth, allowing her to sink slowly down until he’s buried to the hilt. 

“Fuck,” he whispers. “You’re so fucking beautiful…”

She leans down to kiss him. “You’re mine, Ben Solo.”

“I’m yours,” he says eagerly. 

She continues rocking her hips, nuzzling his scent gland with hers. “You’re mine. You belong to me.”

“Only you,” he pants, thrusting up into her. 

She sits back up, meeting his thrusts. “By the time I’m done with you, every Omega in this city will know you’re mine.”

He groans. “I’m gonna…”

“I know.” She fucks him harder. “I feel it too.”

His knot swells. Rey’s walls clench around him, her second orgasm rolling over her with such force that all she can do is droop over him when it’s over, panting. She smiles down at him, suddenly shy. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He reaches up to kiss her. “That was really hot.”

“Yeah,” she murmurs in agreement. 

“We should do that more often.”

“Okay.” She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles. “You smell like me.”

His knot pulses inside her. “Good.”

She could get used to this. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tentacle makes a triumphant return

They’ve been on the elevator for what feels like an eternity when Ben finally speaks.

“You were foolish to come back.”

She doesn’t say anything. She knew what she was getting herself into when she let Kanjiklub detain her and bring her to the Supreme Leader for their bounty.  She can feel the anger radiating from Ben. Fear leads to anger, she’d learned from the Jedi texts. Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. 

Ben means to make her suffer.

She’s accepted this. It’s the only way to make him listen. 

“You should have accepted my offer,” he continues. “I won’t make it a second time.”

“I know,” she says.

He glances at her. “Then why are you here?”

“Kanjiklub caught me,” she says lightly.

“We both know they wouldn’t have caught you if you didn’t want to be caught.”

She doesn’t say anything to that, but it doesn’t matter, because the elevator doors open right at that moment. Ben takes her elbow, steering her down a dimly lit corridor. She assumes she’s being taken to another one of his interrogation cells, maybe strapped down again to have her mind probed. 

Ben takes her instead to a dark, dank chamber. Something slimy is writhing in the back. It doesn’t have a life force, as far as she’s aware—it’s just a thing. That, somehow, makes it all the more terrifying. 

Ben waves his hand, the restraints around her wrists dropping to the floor. “Take off your clothes.” 

She whips around to look at him. “What?”

He’s trying to look bored, she can tell, but his eyes are glittering. “Take. Off. Your. Clothes.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” she mutters, but she obeys. She knows that if she resists, he’s just going to have her clothes forcefully removed, and that will be even more humiliating. She takes them off quickly, trying not to let her nerves show. When she is as naked as her nameday, fighting off a blush, she turns and faces Ben. “Well?”

He doesn’t move, but the slimy, writhing thing in the back does. Suddenly, quicker than her reflexes, something darts out and wraps around her waist. She shrieks, struggling to free herself, but limbs that are just as slick and strong as the one around her waist curl around her wrists and ankles and pull her up, suspending her in the air. 

“Ben!” she yelps, flailing, but the thing won’t budge. 

He takes a step closer and peers up at her. “You betrayed me,” he says coldly. “You tried to kill me after I offered you the galaxy. You knocked me out and took my grandfather’s lightsaber. You won’t get away a second time.”

“Ben, what is this thing?” she demands.

His lips quirk. “A very rare weapon. It does whatever I want.”

She eyes the “weapon” in trepidation. “What’s it going to do, rip me apart?”

Ben laughs. “Of course not. It’s going to fuck you.”

Her eyes widen. “What?”

The tentacle around her waist withdraws; in its stead are two new tentacles, both of which curl around her bare breasts. She bites her lip, hating the odd titillation she feels at the sticky, slimy tendrils squeezing her breasts. No one’s ever touched her there, except for herself, and this feels so…different. 

“You and I both know I could never hurt you,” he says calmly. “But there are other ways to make you suffer for what you did to me.”

“Ben,” she tries to say, but something slides up between her legs and she tries to clamp them together. The tentacle  rubs along her sex, its odd texture sending shivers up her spine. It feels…good. She hates that. Of course he designed the thing to make her enjoy it while it fucks her. She bites her lip, tries not to whimper as the thing rubs her slit and her clit at the same time. The tentacles at her breasts keep squeezing, sending her toes curling. “Ben,” she says again, weakly. “Please…”

“Pleading with me won’t save you now.” His eyes are dark. “You’ve done this to yourself.”

Well, Rey thinks, if she’s done this to herself, she supposes she can try to enjoy it. 

She grinds down on the tentacle, gasping at the friction, slippery though it may be. Oddly enough, the tentacles at her ankles slacken, allowing her to move into a sort of squatting position. This makes it easier for her to rub herself along the tentacle, creating a pleasant rhythm. This feels better than the dry, uncertain ventures she’d made with her fingers in her AT-AT, ones she’d finally given up because she felt nothing. How strange it is that this…thing, a weapon, should feel so much better. She peeks down at Ben, amazed to see him looking enraptured. His breath is coming hard and his hands are flexing by his side…like he wants to reach out and touch her. 

“So when does the suffering begin?” she asks. “Because I’ve got to tell you, right now, it feels amazing.”

His jaw clenches. A moment later, a tentacle prods at her lips. She doesn’t understand what it wants until it’s slipping inside her mouth. Ah. So he means to silence her. 

Rey allows the thing to fuck her mouth, but she makes a show of moaning as she does. It isn’t feigned—the tentacle rubbing her sex feels so, so good, and it feels even better when she thinks about Ben watching her. She moans around the tentacle in her mouth, gagging when it pushes too far back. 

She feels a ripple from Ben—some kind of distress. Concern, perhaps. Or maybe jealousy. 

 _You can always join me,_ she invites. 

The tentacle slides out of her mouth. She pants, looking down at Ben. He looks as distressed as he’d felt. “You’re enjoying this.”

“It’s very enjoyable,” she informs him. 

He shifts. “Did you mean it? When you said I could…join you?”

Oh, Ben, she thinks. How like him, for his own plans to backfire and hurt him in this way. 

“Of course,” she says, and she’s amazed to discover that she’s telling the truth. She’s enjoying herself, of course, and she thinks she could stay here for a while longer, but she thinks of Ben fucking her and being fucked by his weapon and her cunt clenches. She tries to show him with her mind, and she’s unsure if he understands when he suddenly begins stripping off his clothes. His gloves first, then his shirt, followed by his boots and pants and finally, finally, those black briefs.

Rey is no stranger to nudity, having seen her share of it on Jakku, but Ben’s body is unlike any she’s ever seen. It’s so clean, for one—no dirt or sand and only the barest traces of sweat. He’s well-built, too—no scrawniness from a poor diet, his muscles the result of rigorous and disciplined exercise. His skin is pale, untouched by the sun, its smoothness marred only by the wounds she gave him in the forest. Her eyes travel lower, down to his cock, and she feels a hot wave of desire wash over her. 

In an instant, the tentacles around Rey’s wrists and ankles carry her to him, the one between her legs falling away. Ben wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her neck, and she’s pleased to find that her restraints have slackened enough to let her wrap her own arms around his neck. He takes a deep, shuddering breath. 

“I won’t leave you this time,” she whispers. 

The hands holding her clench, and suddenly he’s pulling back to look at her. “Do you want this?” he asks. “Do you want this because you want it, and not because you’re trying to turn me?”

She should’ve known he would see right through her. She isn’t embarrassed or upset—she’s glad that she can open her mind as well as her body to him. “Yes,” she tells him. “I want you. Just you.”

He takes another of those deep, shuddering breaths. Rey reaches down between them, wrapping her legs around his waist. She strokes his cock, humming when it twitches in her hand. Carefully, she slides herself onto him.

Nothing, not her fingers, not the tentacle sliding up and down her slit, feels as good as Ben inside her. She pants as his cock fills her, pulsing inside her walls. Ben is panting too, five thousand emotions crossing his face at once. 

“I’ve never—“

“Me either.”

He takes a deep breath. “I don’t…I don’t think I’ll last long.”

“Honestly, I don’t think I will either,” she admits. “Just…please don’t stop.”

Ben’s hands grip her hips and ass, holding her steady as he begins to thrust inside her. His head drops to her shoulder, his breaths hot and heavy against her skin. Rey clings to him, her abdomen tightening as his thrusts become faster and more determined. She grinds her hips desperately against his, and to her delight, one of the tentacles at her breasts dips down to caress her. She comes with a cry, her hands scrabbling against his back. She’s never felt this, not once in her life. Her vision whites out, and the only thing she’s aware of is her and Ben and this strange thing that pleases her.

Later, when they’re lying in a tangled pile of limbs and tentacles, he murmurs, “So? Are you still going to try and turn me?”

“Maybe later,” she says, kissing his chest. “Right now I’m having too much fun with your…weapon.”

He smiles at her. “I’ll bring it with me.”

“Oh, thank the stars, let’s go.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow-up to the last piece

Rey wakes up to Ben’s mouth on her cunt.

It’s probably, she decides, the best way she’s ever woken up. She hums, carding her fingers through his hair. “Hello.”

Ben makes a low noise in his throat in response, not taking his tongue from her. One of his hands reaches up to grasp her breast, squeezing the soft flesh and flicking her nipple. Rey arches her back, and something in the tentacle nest shifts. She’d almost forgotten about their companion.

“Are you going to make it hold my wrists again?”

Ben gazes up at her, his lips hovering over hers. “Do you want me to?”

She bites her lip. “…maybe?”

He smirks, and a moment later two tendrils are curling around her wrists, drawing them above her head. She tugs against them and feels a rush of pleasure when she notes that they don’t give. Ben continues eating her out, using his tongue and fingers to tease an orgasm out of her. She’s still blissed out, her heart slowly returning to normal, when Ben crawls up her body, peppering her skin with wet kisses. When he finally reaches her mouth, she notes that he tastes heady and sweet, and she wonders if that’s what she tastes like. 

“Ben?”

“Mm?”

“Have you ever…have you ever used…this thing…on yourself?”

He props himself up on his elbow, smirking down at her. “No. Why?”

She rubs her thighs together. “Would you try it? With me?”

He considers her. Then, he holds out his wrists. Two tendrils curl around his wrists, pulling him up in the air. Several more snake up around his legs, and one very brave one wraps around his cock. Rey watches hungrily, barely noticing the tentacles winding around her own legs until she, too, is pulled up in the air. She and Ben are facing each other now, just a few feet apart, when one of the tentacles around her legs prods at her opening. 

“Only if you want it,” Ben says, chest heaving.

She thinks about Ben’s plaything fucking her while he watches, while it fucks him too, and she nods eagerly. “Yes.”

The tentacle slips inside her and she groans, the sound of her pleasure echoing in the vast chamber. It pumps steadily in and out of her as more tentacles circle her breasts, squeezing them obscenely, and another rubs against her clit. She turns hazy eyes to Ben, grinning when she sees  that the tentacle around his cock is pumping to the same rhythm as the one inside her. 

“I want to try something,” he pants. He shows her with his mind and she nods her understanding. She’ll try anything with him. 

Slowly, a tendril pushes inside her rear at the same moment a tendril pushes inside his. They both cry out at the contact. Neither of them has ever been touched like this, and to watch each other experience it at the same time…

Rey grips the tentacles holding her wrists, using the leverage to thrust against the ones inside her. The movement of the tentacles inside her coupled with the ones rubbing her clit and squeezing her breasts sends her into sensory overload.

“Ben…” 

“Come with me,” he urges. He opens his mind to her, showing her how close he is. They keep their eyes locked, watching each other fuck and be fucked until they can’t stand it anymore. Rey feels his orgasm at the same moment she feels her own, rolling into endless waves of pleasure. Their cries fill the chamber, swelling in a crescendo of bliss. 

Slowly, the tentacles lower them to the ground, softly withdrawing until Ben and Rey roll into each other’s arms. She can feel his heart hammering against her cheek, slick with sweat and something else.

Yes, this is definitely the best way she’s ever woken up. 


	28. Chapter 28

The stranger approaches her while she’s drinking her wine. Well, she thinks with some amusement, that didn’t take long. 

“I don’t normally do this,” he says, hand resting on the bar top. “But I can’t take my eyes off you.” 

She smiles. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” His hand flexes involuntarily. “What’s…your name?”

“Rey.” It comes out before she means it to. “What’s yours?”

“Kylo.”

“Kylo,” she says, rolling his name around on her tongue. “That’s an interesting name. I’d like to scream it later.”

His eyes widen. “Oh.”

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

He makes a vague, embarrassed sort of gesture. “I was gonna…I don’t know, take you out to dinner or something first.”

“You can take me out to dinner after.” She slips off her stool, taking his hand. “Let’s go.”

Kylo follows her to the elevators. There are other people with them, so they don’t touch, don’t even talk, but Rey has a delicious feeling of satisfaction knowing what they’re about to do. 

They walk quietly to her room. Rey slides her key in the door, breath hitching as Kylo presses his body against hers. He’s already hard, something that makes her that much more eager as she enters the room. She doesn’t have much distance to travel, however; Kylo shuts the door behind him and then presses her against it, lowering his head to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck, giggling when he scoops her up and winds her legs around his hips. He grinds his erection into her, teeth scraping their way up and down her neck.

“You’re marking me up,” she murmurs.

“Good—something to remember me by.”

She giggles almost hysterically at this thought. Kylo growls, turning around and carrying her to the bed. He deposits her with little ceremony, dark eyes watching her as he sheds his jacket and tie. Rey toes off her heels and pulls up the hem of her dress, running her fingers along the black satin of her underwear. Kylo growls again, getting on his knees and tugging her roughly towards the edge of the mattress. She slides along the coverlet easily, lifting her hips so that Kylo can pull off her underwear. He looks her in the eye as he kisses the underwear tenderly before dropping it by the pillow. Then he hooks her legs over his shoulders, tongue flicking out to taste her folds. Rey bites back a whimper, sitting up on her elbows to watch as he teases her with his tongue. His eyes are still on hers, watching her as he makes her mercilessly wet. 

Rey tangles her fingers in his thick hair, grinding her cunt against his face. His ministrations go from teasing and calculated to hungry and earnest, tongue lapping up her arousal as he reaches one hand up to knead her breast. Her breath is coming harder now, chest heaving as she desperately seeks orgasm. She’s so very, very close when he suddenly pulls back.

“Don’t stop,” she begs, but he’s standing up and unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Take off your dress,” he orders.

Rey stands up obediently. “Unzip me?”

He does, kissing the exposed flesh of her back as he goes. He takes the dress with him, pulling it down to pool at her feet. She glances over her shoulder at him, smiling coyly as she gets on the bed on all fours, wiggling her ass invitingly. Kylo licks his lips as he unbuckles his belt and steps out of his pants and briefs. His cock is enormous, something that makes her rub her thighs together as she becomes even wetter.

Kylo dips a hand between her legs, feeling that wetness. “God, you’re soaked.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” 

He lines his hips up with hers and then sinks into her. Rey keens, panting as she stretches to fit him. He’s big, but she’s wet and eager, and soon he’s filled her almost to the hilt. He pulls back and then begins to thrust slowly. Rey moans, pushing back onto his dick when the rhythm becomes too slow. “Faster.”

“Ask nicely,” he says, wrapping her hair around his hand and giving a slow tug. 

“Go faster, please,” she begs. 

He does, hips snapping roughly against hers. The angle is good, and it’s even better when she rests on her forearms and arches her back so that he keeps rubbing her g-spot. 

“You like that?” he asks, fingers digging into her hips. 

She does like it, but she doesn’t love it. What’s the point of having sex with a stranger in a hotel if it isn’t exceptional sex?

“I’d like it if it was harder,” she tells him.

Kylo slaps her ass. “Oh, you want it harder?”

“Uh-huh,” she says, nodding eagerly.

He pulls on her hair again, pulling her spine taut, and then  fucks her with a bruising force. Rey whines, fingers digging into the coverlet as he thrusts so fast and so hard she sees stars. The room is full of the sound of flesh meeting flesh, of his cock sliding in and out of her slick cunt, of the mattress squeaking, of their mingled breaths. It’s so sordid, what they’re doing, fucking in a hotel room after just meeting. She never thought she’d do this, but oh, she’s glad she did. 

Kylo leans down to her ear. “Do you want it harder, sweetheart?”

Her answering moan is enough. 

Kylo pulls out and then urges her forward so that he can climb on the bed behind her. He tosses her body around, handling her roughly, and when he pushes inside her a second time he does it so swiftly that she cries out. The pace he sets is relentless, made even more so by the way he leans over her, pushing her face and chest into the bed, hands clamped down on her forearms. Rey’s cries are muffled by the bed, and through them she can distantly hear him saying, “…good, you’re so good, your cunt is so good…”

She comes with a scream, her hands and thighs trembling as her orgasm roars over her. Kylo slams his hips into her with an increasingly erratic rhythm before he comes inside her. She whimpers, her hips shuddering as he spends himself. 

He stays over her for a long moment, panting, and then he rolls to the side. Rey moves slowly, gingerly turning onto her side as well. 

“That was fun,” she says.

Her husband grins at her. “Yeah, it was. How did you like Kylo?”

“Very sexy,” she says, scooting closer to Ben. She sinks gratefully into his chest as he wraps his arms around her. “I’ve never had sex with a married man in a hotel before.”

“You’ve never…oh.” He realizes he’s still wearing his wedding band. “Hmm.”

“It’s okay,” she says, displaying her own rings. “I forgot too.” She pitches her voice lower. “We’ll just have to be careful so that my husband doesn’t find out.”

Ben reaches down to kiss her. “Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.” 


	29. Chapter 29

Listen, Ben is only human. Son of Darkness, Heir to Darth Vader, the new Supreme Leader, sure, sure. But he’s human, and what’s more, a full blooded male with years of repressed emotion. Of course he’s masturbated before. Not that he enjoyed it more than the necessary amount; it was always a means to an end, scratching a specific itch that wouldn’t go away. 

But after Rey?

He really, really enjoys it.

He can’t stop thinking about her. Whether it’s the way they touched hands or the way she split his face open in the forest, every thought of Rey titillates him. He keeps imagining scenarios where Luke hadn’t interrupted them, where they’d done more than just touch hands. He imagines, too, if she hadn’t talked of saving the fleet after defeating the Praetorian Guard, if they’d made love amidst all that death and destruction. Sometimes, in that fantasy, he imagines sweeping Snoke’s body off the throne and sitting her on it, kissing and licking her cunt until she’s hoarse from screaming his name. Sometimes he imagines them in the forest, if she’d thrown down his grandfather’s lightsaber and ridden him senseless. 

These fantasies start to become a nightly occurrence. He goes from shamefully wanking off in the refresher at the end of the day to eagerly pulling on his cock as soon as he enters his chambers. One or two times, he even retreats in the middle of the day because he keeps thinking of Rey writhing beneath him, moaning his name while he fucks her silly. 

He’s in the refresher, hand wrapped tight around his cock while he moans Rey’s name (in tonight’s fantasy, they’re making love in the throne room a second time, aroused after they both kill Hux), when something tugs at his mind. He opens his eyes and sees, to his horror, Rey standing at the other end of the refresher, eyes wide and lips parted.

He can’t help it—he comes. The sudden thrill of having her there, watching him touch himself, has him spilling all over his hand. He turns quickly, trying to hide himself. “How long were you standing there?”

“Were you…imagining me?” she asks curiously. 

He’s too mortified to respond. To his horror, he feels Rey step closer. “Ben?”

The steady spray of water washes his hands and his cock clean, but he feels impossibly dirty. When Rey touches him, he recoils. 

“You think I’m…you think about me like that?” She doesn’t sound disgusted or upset. Just surprised. Maybe even a little shy. He lifts his eyes to meet hers and is surprised to see that same hopeful longing she’d had when they touched hands. 

And before he can stop himself, he says, “I think about you all the time.”

Rey’s cheeks flush. The spray of the refresher has her hair sticking to her cheeks and forehead, droplets of water clinging to her lashes. Her clothes are getting soaked through but she doesn’t seem to have noticed. “What do you…think about?”

“I think,” he says, and then he clears his throat. “I think about when we touched hands. If Luke hadn’t interrupted us. And,” his voice wavers, “I think about the things I wanted to do to you after I killed Snoke.”

“What kinds of things?” she breathes, eyes on his lips. 

He lowers his head and kisses her. It isn’t the hot and fiery kiss he imagines so often—this one is soft and sweet—but in many ways, it’s better. It’s better because it’s real.

“That, for one,” he murmurs. Slowly, he backs her into the tile wall, just shy of the water’s stream. Rey goes willingly, fingers brushing his bare arms. He kisses her as he presses her back against the wall, and then he slides down to his knees, reaching for her boots. She watches him, gnawing her lip, as he tugs off her boots and then reaches for her pants. Some part of him thinks she’ll stop him before he gets that far, but…she doesn’t. She just watches him, still gnawing her lip, as he pulls her pants down her legs. He kisses his way up her bared limbs, pressing one against her underwear before looking up at her. She nods quickly and he takes them off, sucking in a breath as he sees her cunt for the first time.

It is, he decides, beautiful. A perfect shade of purplish pink, peeking out from beneath a tangle of black and brown curls. He presses a kiss there, hardly able to believe his own daring. Rey makes a small noise in her throat, palms pressed flat against the wall as she watches him. He watches her too, kissing every inch of that perfect pinkness until her legs begin to tremble. He hooks her knees over his shoulders, humming when she grips his hair.

“I think about this, too,” he tells her. He can really taste her now, a sweet, tangy flavor he could become addicted to. “I think about putting you on the throne and kissing you here.”

Rey closes her eyes, a high, keening moan slipping out from between her lips. 

“That’s the sound you make,” he says. “And when I do this…” He swirls his tongue around the hard nub at her center and she moans so loudly it echoes off the walls. He pretends, for a moment, that they really are in the throne room, that she’s accepted his offer and he’s made her his Empress.

It’s a good fantasy, and one he’s thought of often in the privacy of his chambers. But like the kiss, the real thing is better because it’s, well, real. Rey _really_ wants to be here now, and she _really_ likes the things Ben does to her. 

When she comes, her back arches and her fingers tug his hair and she shouts as muscles she didn’t know she had until now tighten. When she comes, it’s better than anything Ben could possibly imagine. 


	30. Chapter 30

“Say it,” he urges, hands on her wrists, his hips driving into her at a bruising pace. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” she tells him. No matter how many times she says it, he never gets tired of asking. “I’m yours, I belong to you.”

The furrows in his brow loosen, his relief palpable. He scrapes his teeth at the pulse point below her ear. “You’re mine,” he growls. “You belong to me.” 

A high, helpless noise escapes her lips. “Ben…”

He kisses her, one hand drifting down to touch her clit. “You want to come.”

She nods frantically. “Yes…please.”

He rubs the little bundle of nerves, hard and eager against his finger. “Come for me, Rey.”

She closes her eyes.

“No,” he says, and she opens them. He looks down at her with eyes so black they look like a starless sky. “Keep your eyes open. I want you to look at me when you come.”

She moans, the tension in her hips coiling to a snap. Her back arches, her cunt clenching, but she keeps her eyes on Ben’s. She sees a look in his eyes she’s seen only once before—that time in the forest, when their lightsabers had clashed and he’d told her _you need a teacher_. That same eager determination, that same breathless intensity. It has her hips bucking, her cunt taking him in so deeply that he hits her cervix and she cries out in a combination of pleasure and pain. “Ben,” she moans, her heart screaming in her ears. “ _Ben_ …”

 _Yes_ , she hears across the bond, thrumming and surging with their closeness. _Yes, Rey, my good girl, my Rey, **mine**_.

 _Yes_ , she tells him. _Yes, I’m your Rey, I’m yours, I’m **yours**._  


	31. Chapter 31

Ben has been acting weird.

Well. Weirder. 

He’s been avoiding her, for one thing. And when he isn’t avoiding her, he’s avoiding looking at her or talking to her. Even his Force signature is closed off, making it impossible for her to read him. 

She finally corners him on his father’s ship, arguing with the nav system. She swears, sometimes it’s like the thing has a mind of its own. 

“Ben?” 

He doesn’t turn around, but she can see the tension in his shoulders. “What is it?”

She flops into the copilot’s chair. “Why are you being so weird?”

“I’m not being weird,” he says, but he doesn’t seem surprised at her accusation, which tells Rey that he _knows_ he’s being weird.

“You’re avoiding me. You won’t talk to me or look at me. I can’t read your emotions. What’s going on?”

He’s quiet for so long that she thinks he’s still trying to avoid her—even here, even now. But she doesn’t move, and finally, he mumbles, “I’m scared you’ll see what’s in my mind.” 

“I’ve seen your mind at your darkest and it never scared me,” she says matter-of-factly. 

He sighs. “It’s not…it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

He runs his hands through his hair. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, not if it’s making you—“

“It’s you.”

She blinks. “Oh.” He’s tired of her. He doesn’t like her anymore. Why should he? Everyone gets tired of her after a while, even her own parents—

“No,” he says, finally turning to look at her. His gaze softens. “Rey, it’s…it’s the complete opposite of what you’re thinking.” 

She furrows her brow. “What—?”

He takes a deep, shaking breath. “My thoughts about you are…inappropriate.”

Her cheeks flush. Oh. _Oh_. So that’s why… _oh_. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, turning back to the nav system. 

“Don’t—“ she starts to say, reaching for him. Unbidden, the words _let me see_ burn across the bond.

And he does. Let her see, that is. She sees limbs entwined, thin, tawny legs wrapped around wide, pale hips, sweat bonding his dark hair to his face as he gazes down at her. “Ben,” this dream version of her moans, eyes closed as her body rocks with the force of his thrusts. She holds him tight, holds him close, holds him like she needs him. She cries out as she comes, shouting, “Ben, _oh_ Ben, oh, _Ben_ …”

The vision fades and Rey’s cheeks burn. 

“Oh,” she says, heat pooling in her belly. “Ben I didn’t…I didn’t know—“ She keeps replaying it over and over in her head, her body taut and waiting to unravel, her fingers digging into the scarred plane of his back, his cock so deep inside her it’s like they’ve become one—

“Rey,” he says, his voice strained, and she realizes that he can see what she’s thinking. He can see what she’s _feeling_. 

She swallows, fingers digging into the armrest. “Well,”  she says with a candor she doesn’t quite feel. “What are you going to do about it?”

Ben’s eyes darken and he shows her _exactly_ what he’s going to do about it—but somehow, seeing him fuck her to oblivion in the captain’s cabin doesn’t quite prepare her for the real thing.

Not that she’s complaining. 


	32. Chapter 32

Rey never really got dirty talk. She didn’t hate it, she just never understood the appeal. She’d tried with previous encounters, but it always felt weird and uncomfortable.

And then along came Ben.

For all his initial awkwardness and inexperience, Ben says the filthiest things to her in the bedroom and she loves it. Ben tells her what her cunt feels like, what he wants to do to her, what things as simple as biting her lip do to him. And Rey, who can’t hear the word “pussy” without giggling madly, moans whenever he murmurs in her ear, feels her walls flutter every time he tells her how he’s going to fill her with his cum.

“I know your cunt so well I feel it in my dreams,” he tells her, driving into her in a way that sends her toes curling. “I’ve memorized the way you feel when you come.”

The noise Rey makes is indecent.

“You’re close,” he murmurs. “But you won’t come until I’ve fucked you harder, will you?”

Rey can only whimper, grabbing fistfuls of sheets as he grips her hips and thrusts harder. She buries her face in the bed, but he pulls her hair until her back is arching and her head is tilted back.

“No,” he tells her. “I want to hear you come. I want to hear the things my cock does to your pretty little cunt.”

She comes undone at that, singing a mad string of words she isn’t sure are real. Ben doesn’t release her even after she comes.

“You feel so good,” he babbles, his hips jerking erratically. “All hot and wet and waiting for me to fill you with my cum.”

And then he is filling her with his cum, hot and sticky and right, feeding the aftershocks of her own orgasm. Rey thrusts back against his cock, squeezing every last drop from him. The friction against her clit and the pulsing inside her has her riled up again.

And Ben, sweet, eager, wonderful Ben, gets on his knees and puts his mouth on her, licking up his own cum as he brings her closer to a second orgasm.

“My cum tastes so good coming out of you,” he murmurs against the lips of her sex. “I could eat this cunt all day.”

The mattress swallows up her cries, creaking and groaning as she bucks pitifully against his face.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he admits when she finishes.

Rey wonders the same thing about him.


	33. Chapter 33

Ben is quiet as he tends to her wounds. He’s closed off his mind, but Rey can feel anger and something else simmering beneath the surface. She braces for a fight, ready to defend what she’d done and why, but it never comes. Instead, when he finishes applying the bacta patches, he just sits back with a tired sigh.  “How do you feel?”

“Um…fine?” She blinks at him. “Is…am I in trouble?”

“You’re an adult,” he says in a toneless sort of voice. “Free of obligation. You don’t answer to me.”

Something clicks. “Ben…”

“I’m going to take a shower,” he says, getting up. “You should get some rest.”

“Ben.” She stands too, reaching for his arm. “Are you upset with me?”

“No. I’m…” He still won’t look at her. “I panicked. When I woke up and you weren’t there. A thousand thoughts flew through my mind, but all of them came to the conclusion that you’d…that you’d left.” 

“Ben,” she says softly. “I wouldn’t…”

“I know.” His throat bobs. “But it’s what kept…what I heard in my head. And then when you called out and you were in pain…I was afraid I really was about to lose you.”

“I’m sorry.” She wraps her arms around him. “I’m so sorry for making you worry, I thought I would be back before you woke up, I just didn’t want you to worry…”

He leans down, kissing every inch of her face. “Please don’t scare me like that again,” he says in a hoarse whisper. 

She finds his lips with hers, her fingers gripping his shirt. He turns their bodies so that the backs of her knees hit one of the crew bunks. She crawls back into the cushioned interior, pulling him in with her. “Ben…”

He fumbles with their clothes, tugging at their boots and her leggings. He doesn’t even get his pants past his knees before she’s straddling his lap, grinding against his cock. He moans, hands clutching her waist greedily. They rock together until they’re ready, and when she eases down over his length, he buries his face in the crook of her neck. 

“Don’t ever leave me,” he gasps. 

She bites back a whimper as he fills her, stretching her in painful pleasure.  

“Say it,” he begs, thrusting up into her.

“I won’t…mmm….I won’t ever leave you,” she promises, her hands scrabbling along his back. “Ben…”

“Rey.” He touches her, scraping his teeth along her shoulder. 

“I’m here.” She digs her fingers into his back. “I’m here, I’m here…”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for SEX POLLEN

Their blades are crossed, snarls awash in blue and red, when it happens. 

Rey can see her face reflected in Ben’s eyes, pupils blown so wide it’s like she’s staring in a black pool. She wants to kiss him, to stare up at those dark eyes while he fucks her senseless—

 _What?_ Why is she thinking that? They’re in the middle of a fight—

Her center clenches painfully. She gasps, stumbling back a step. 

“What is this?” she asks weakly. “What…what are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything.” She believes him—his face is strained, and she can see that whatever’s happening to her, something very similar is happening to him. 

“Then what is it?” she asks, and there’s a note in there that sounds embarrassingly wanton. 

He closes his eyes, taking a deep, rattling breath. “There are some…flora…that release pollen that has…certain…physiological reactions—“

“Basic,” she whines, gripping the branch of the tree nearest her. 

He takes another deep breath. “Some plants release a chemical that makes you want to have sex.”

“Fuck,” she breathes.

“Basically.”

She groans, both at the ill-timed joke and at the sensation coursing through her body. “How do we…make it stop?”

He gives her another strained look.

“You’re joking.” She closes her eyes. “I don’t…I’ve never…”

“I know,” he says, still in that strained voice. “I haven’t…I won’t…mmph…” He backs away. “You should go…before…”

But Rey doesn’t want to go. The last thing she wants is to go. She wants to stay here and ride his cock until they come, and then she wants to ride his cock some more. She wants to come until there’s nothing left of her. 

Her defenses are down, and there’s no way Ben can’t hear her thoughts. He groans, trying to physically restrain himself, but there’s an inhuman desperation to Rey—she is reduced to a single instinct, to _fuck_ , and it’s this instinct that makes her stumble towards him. He groans again, trying halfheartedly to put distance between them. 

“You’re not in your right mind…you’ll—“

“I don’t care,” she says before grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking his face down to hers. Her kiss ignites a fire, one that roars through their veins and urges them to _touch, kiss, fuck._

How they end up on the ground is anyone’s guess, but it doesn’t really matter; their hands pull eagerly at their clothes, desperate to remove any barrier between themselves. They’re not even fully undressed, Ben’s tunic completely open, pants around his knees, Rey still wrapped in her gauzy shirt, when his cock springs free and her legs open and he lines his body up with hers. 

“Do it,” she begs. “Please, I need it—oh,” she gasps, because his cock is sinking into her. 

She’s never felt anything like it. The handful of tentative touches in her AT-AT are nothing compared to this, this full, swollen feeling. Ben’s eyes are screwed shut, his breath labored. 

“Ben?” she breathes.

He doesn’t say anything. Rey moves her hips tentatively and he seems to snap to life, eyes flying open as he thrusts into her.  He’s none too gentle, and in a matter of seconds he’s pulling out of her, seed spilling on the grass. Rey whimpers, her cunt throbbing. 

“I didn’t…I need…”

“I know,” he says, red-faced. “I know, let me…” He crawls down her body, settling with his shoulders at her knees. His mouth on her sex is sloppy and uncertain, but Rey tugs his hair until they find a rhythm she likes, one that has her rocking against his face and crying out with pleasure. 

She hopes that this will be the end of it, that the pollen’s work is done and they can move on, but no sooner has her climax ebbed than her center clenches again, a hungry desire taking over. She moans, seeking out Ben, but he’s already crawling back up her body, his cock hard and ready. He pushes into her again and they groan like animals. He tries to go slow at first, determined to last longer than last time, but Rey wraps her legs around his hips and urges him to go faster and harder. She touches herself, speeding on her own orgasm, and it’s a good thing; no sooner has she come with a shout, back arching and hips rolling frantically, than Ben finishes with hard, erratic thrusts, his face and chest and hair damp with sweat. 

It doesn’t stop; they only need a moment to recover before desire overtakes them again. They roll around in the grass, with her on top and now him, locked together in an endless embrace, fucking each other with increasing desperation. 

“When does it end?” Rey asks with tears in her eyes, sore but unsated. She will never be sated.

“I don’t know.” He sits up, cradling her close as he thrusts up into her. “I don’t know, I’m sorry…”

A long time later, when they are so spent Rey fears they might die this way, a breeze passes through and everything stops. They are still locked together, lying on their sides, and they break apart with a gasp. They lie on the grass for a long moment, both of them panting as the breeze cools the sweat on their skin. Rey doesn’t even want to think about how wet she is from her come and his, what she probably smells like, how sore she’s going to be for the next couple of days. 

“We should go,” Ben says in a cracked sort of voice. “Before it…affects us again.”

She sits up, groping for her clothes. She thinks of pulling on her pants and boots and then decides it can wait. “We’ll continue this another time.” At the look on his face, she says, “The fight, Ben.”

“Right.” He lurches to his feet. “I’m…sorry.”

“Don’t be.” They stand there for a moment, uncertain, and then Rey gives him a jerky nod. His jaw tightens as he returns the nod, and then they stumble away from each other, hoping they make it back to their ships before they breathe in more pollen. 


	35. Chapter 35

She’s exhausted.

She always is these days. Between the baby growing in her belly and the waitressing job she refuses to quit, she feels dead on her feet most of the time. She and Ben haven’t had sex in weeks. But tired as she is, she’s also horny, and before Ben can roll over when they go to bed that night, she reaches down to cup him. He stiffens against her palm.

“Thought you were tired,” he says quietly.

“I am, but I need you more than I need sleep right now.”

Ben needs little encouragement; he rolls them over, caging her body with his. “How do you want it, baby?”

Rey wriggles out of her shorts and underwear. “Well,” she says coyly, “the doctor said I should put my feet up for ten minutes a day.” And with that, she hooks her legs over Ben’s shoulders.

He grins, reaching down to palm himself. “Ten minutes, you say?”

Rey reaches down to touch herself as well. “Ten minutes. That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“Rey, you insult me.” He kisses her. “Don’t tempt me to make it go all night.”

She groans. “I don’t think I can stay awake that long.”

He kisses her again, this time with much more tenderness. “Ten minutes.”

It doesn’t take long for Rey to get wet, and it takes even less time for Ben to get hard. It’s been so long that they’re so eager for one another, and when he pushes the head of his cock in her they both groan. He bottoms out almost at once, their position opening Rey to him; the contact is almost too much for her, so he thrusts slowly and shallowly. Rey sighs, tangling her fingers in his hair as he finally, finally stretches her.

“I missed this,” she murmurs, kissing his nose.

“I missed it too.” He scrapes his teeth along her neck. “I missed the way you feel when I’m inside you. I missed those little noises you make. I missed the way your fingers feel in my hair.”

She hums, scratching his scalp. She’s too tired and feeling too pleasured to say much of anything, but that’s all right, because Ben showers her face with kisses, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow as he tells her how good she feels, how much he’s missed being inside her, how much he loves her. His hand drifts down to touch her, circling her clit with careful precision, and when her moans shift from contented to desperate, he thrusts deeper.

“So good,” he murmurs. “You’re so good, this cunt is so good…”

He moves a little faster, and it’s just enough that he feels her cunt begin to clench. He covers her face in kisses as she comes with a soft cry, hands trembling in his hair. In a few more strokes he comes undone as well, arms shaking as he tries not to collapse on top of her.

“Ten minutes?” he jokes.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Rey teases back. “I think it was more like eight.”

“Eight? Well then.” He slides down her body, keeping her legs over his shoulders.

“Ben…”

“I just need two minutes,” he says cheekily.

“That’s awfully overconfident of you.”

His eyes glimmer. “Is that a challenge, sweetheart?”

Rey’s giggle turns into a moan.

Ben, as it turns out, really does only need two minutes.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for breath play

Rey counts to ten before surreptitiously slipping out of her seat. Not that it matters much—most of the passengers are asleep. None of them pay Rey any mind as she goes to the lavatory at the back of the plane.

Ben yanks her in as soon as she knocks on the door. She bites back a giggle, grinning up at him. There’s no room in the lavatory, forcing Rey to press against him. He is, she’s delighted to note, already hard. “Hi.”

“No talking,” he growls, cupping a hand around her throat.

She bites her lip, eyes darkening. Ben tugs at the waistband of her leggings, pulling them down low enough so that he can slip a hand inside.

“God, you’re already wet,” he whispers. “You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?”

She can only nod breathlessly. Ben rubs her clit, occasionally sliding a finger inside her, all while keeping his hand at her throat. When she moans, he tightens his grip.

“You have to be quiet,” he tells her.

She nods again, willing herself not to make a sound. Ben slides two fingers in her, pumping them in and out and curling them against that rough patch inside her. The edge of the sink digs into her back, her head pressed against the blurry mirror. He gets her so close she can practically taste it, and then he pulls out his hand, turning them both around. It’s not easy in the lavatory’s cramped space, but he finally gets her to sit on the closed lid of the toilet.

“Take them off,” he murmurs.

She kicks off her shoes and shimmies her leggings and underwear down her legs. The toilet, thankfully, is higher up than most, but Ben still has to rest a knee on the paneling beside it as he slides his cock into her. Rey braces her hands on the narrow walls, breath catching as Ben’s hand wraps around her throat again.

“Remember,” he growls. “Not a sound.”

She nods, eyes widening as he begins to thrust. He isn’t slow or gentle—they have to be fast. Luckily, they’re both ready. Rey looks up at him, pleading, and he tightens his grip on her throat. She grabs his arm, both asking for more and hanging on for dear life as his fingers cut off her air supply. Her eyes roll back in her head, fingers clawing at him as the frantic pounding of her heart fills her ears. The walls of her cunt spasm as she comes, clenching down on his cock. He grunts, catching her head just before it falls back against the wall; he holds her against him as he finishes, panting into her ear.

She’s conscious when he pulls back, which is a relief, but she’s definitely out of it. She gives him a weak smile as he cleans her up and puts her clothes back on.

“Can you move?” he asks softly.

“I think so.”

He opens the lavatory door only to find a woman and her toddler waiting. The woman’s face contorts in horrified surprise.

“Sorry,” Ben says smoothly, walking Rey out of the lavatory. “She was a little short of breath.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for BODY SWAP

Rey can’t stop staring at her body.

Or rather, Ben’s body. But she’s in it, so that makes it…her body. Right? But no, that would mean her old body is now his, and that…no. It isn’t his body. It’s hers, and she’s in his, and…

This is all terribly complicated. 

Even more complicated is the giant… _thing_ …dangling between her legs. She’s never seen one before. She knows they exist, of course, but to actually see one, to have it attached to her _body_ …

Can she touch it? Is that…allowed? Is he…will he touch her? 

The thought of Ben touching her breasts and that pink, secret place between her legs…it makes the cock twitch. It’s not soft anymore, it’s hardening and…swelling. Is that…normal? She prods at it, and that makes it twitch again. Curious, she wraps her hand around it. It’s so odd, to be in his enormous body—she keeps gripping things harder than she means to. Like Ben’s cock, for example. She wraps his massive hand around the thing and the swelling grows. It feels…good. She tightens her grip and groans—it sounds odd and low and decidedly not like her own voice, and for some reason, that excites her. Ben sounds…well, she likes how he sounds like this, with her hand on his cock. His hand. Her cock. Whatever. She moves her hand up and down, gasping as the pleasurable sensation heightens. Does Ben ever do this? That, somehow, makes her bite her lip. 

(Stars, his lips are big. And soft.)

She imagines Ben touching himself, making the noises she’s making him make now, bracing one hand on the mirror as he watches himself. He’s one of the most beautiful people she’s ever seen. Just watching a flush rise over that pale skin of his, glistening with a light sheen of sweat as his massive hand moves over that cock…

Tension Rey didn’t even realize was building suddenly releases; at the same moment, something hot and white and sticky comes out of his cock. She groans in Ben’s voice again, breath coming hard and fast. Does Ben know about this? More importantly…has he been touching her body the way she’s been touching his?

Horrified and deathly curious, she takes off running. “Beeeeen?!”


	38. Chapter 38

Rey looks down at her restraints. “Where am I?”

“You’re my guest,” the masked stranger tells her. “You still wanna kill me.”

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

The creature in said mask leans over her. “You know I can take whatever I want.” 

She shakes her head. “I’m not giving you anything.” 

“We’ll see.” He yanks off the mask and pounces on her, pressing one hand against her throat. He’s still wearing his leather gloves, and when his other hand touches her sex, she groans. Slowly, he begins to circle her clit. Rey groans again, straining against the bonds at her wrists and ankles. One of his gloved fingers pushes inside her, drawing out a high, keening sound. 

“I thought I’d have to be rough with you,” he murmurs. “But you want it so badly, don’t you?”

“No,” she lies. “I don’t… _oh_ …”

He pumps two fingers in and out of her. “You do want it. You’ll give yourself to me.” The hand at her throat tightens. “ _Won’t you_?”

“Yes,” she whimpers. 

He pulls out his fingers and licks the slick off of them. His eyes never leave hers as he does, and he can see her pupils blow wide with want. He strokes himself, though he hardly needs to; he’s been hard and straining for her since they began. He lines his cock up with her slit, dragging the head up and down her center, and then he roughly pushes inside her. 

They both groan as the walls of her cunt stretch around him. He doesn’t give her much time to adjust before he begins thrusting hard. Rey bites back a whimper, determined not to sound like she’s enjoying it too much, but he knows—he can feel it in the hand still wrapped around her throat. He presses tighter, reveling in the way her throat moves under his hand.

“You see? I didn’t have to take anything—you gave it to me freely.”

She whimpers aloud this time, back arching as he drives into her. 

“You like this,” he pants. “You like when I dominate you.” He touches her clit, drawing another noise out of her. “You’re so close. I can feel it.” 

“I…I need…”

“I know what you need.” He bears down on her clit and her throat, sitting up to fuck her harder. Rey twists her hands under the restraints to grip the cord, blood pounding in her ears as he brings her closer. “You’re mine,” he growls in her ear. “ _Mine_.”

Rey comes apart with a cry, toes curling and back arching so tight it’s a miracle it doesn’t snap. No sooner have the aftershocks passed, her limbs going limp, than he pulls out and finishes on her breasts. He leans over her for a long moment, panting, before she wriggles a little.

“Ben? Can you untie me?”

“What? Oh, shit, yeah.” He scrambles to untie her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…Lord Ren.” She giggles as he removes the last restraint. “That was good, we should do that scene more often.” 

“Yeah, but maybe without the mask—I couldn’t breathe in that thing.” 

“Hmm, yeah, I was having trouble breathing too,” she says innocently. “Like I was being choked or some—“ She squeals as he tickles her. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this art](https://hotside.tumblr.com/post/159685584968/its-time-to-complete-your-training).

“It’s very simple,” Snoke says coolly. “Either you impregnate the girl and carry on Darth Vader’s legacy…or she has no more use for me and I’ll have my Praetorian Guard execute her.” 

No. No, no, no. This is not how this was supposed to go. They were supposed to…

Well, Ben won’t think of that now. Snoke will know. Instead, he empties his mind, letting it go as blank as possible under the circumstances. “Should she not be examined first? What if she has a contraceptive implant or is unable to bear children?”

“She isn’t,” Snoke says dismissively. “I have seen it.”

Ben glances down at Rey, whose cheeks burn a hot red. She’s not looking at him, but she can hear the plea in her head. _Please don’t let him hurt me._

Ben swallows, steeling himself. “My lord, should we not—“

“Oh, stop with the dramatics,” Snoke sneers. “You both want each other—that is plain enough.”

Rey’s cheeks burn even redder as she finally looks up at Ben. _It’s all right,_ she tells him through their bond; that sacred, wonderful, horrible bond that brought them together. _He’s right—we want each other, that’s why we’re here, just…_

He sinks to his knees, looking her straight in the eye. _Are you sure?_

She gives him a weak smile. _I’m sure that I want to live._

He nods, releasing a breath. 

“Remove your clothes,” Snoke orders. “All of them.”

Ben flushes with shame, but Rey gently takes his chin and kisses him. It’s an awkward, fumbling kiss, but when he tilts his head and holds her close, it feels right. It’s Rey who reaches to undo her belt. 

_I’m sure,_ she sends out to his unspoken question. 

They undress with trembling hands, stripping down until there’s nothing left. Ben is already hard, but Rey doesn’t seem embarrassed or disgusted or even the slightest bit judgmental as he’d feared; instead, she looks hungry. 

He is no less hungry for her; her small breasts heave with her every breath, and under the tangle of black curls between her legs he can see the faintest hint of pink. He almost forgets Snoke and his guards are in the room, so eager is he to touch her. He draws Rey against him, kissing her and squeezing her breast. She moans, reaching down to wrap her small fingers around his cock. He groans into her neck, nipping the flesh there. She moans again, fingers tugging at his hair. 

Tentatively, Ben reaches down to feel her. He’s never been with anyone before, and the only naked women he’s seen have been on dirty holos that he knows aren’t accurate reflections of real life. Rey is real, and here and _touch me, Ben, it’s okay, I want you to—_

His fingers brush something soft and warm and wet. She makes a strangled sort of noise and he worries he hurt her or touched her the wrong way, but her hand clamps on his wrist and urges him on. He touches a hard little nub that makes her shiver, and then he feels an opening and slowly, carefully pushes a finger inside. He can feel her discomfort—burning with shame, he starts to pull away. 

_No, like this,_ she tells him, and she shows him an image of her fingers curled inside herself. He moves gently, crooking his finger, and Rey moans in response. He slides his finger in and out, always rubbing against that rough patch inside her. His finger becomes coated in slick, her slit widening for him, so he adds a second finger. She makes the most delicious sounds, one hand wrapped around his wrist while the other is still tangled in his hair. She kisses him, moaning into his mouth. When he adds a third finger, she bites down on his shoulder.

“Enough.” 

They jump, having forgotten that they have an audience. Snoke looks bored. “You’re more than ready—do it now.”

Ben swallows, turning back to Rey. She lies back on the floor, shivering against the cold marble. Ben kneels between her legs, looking at her uncertainly. Theoretically, he knows what to do, but just because he understands the theory doesn’t mean he can put it into practice.

“Put your cock in her,” Snoke hisses. “Or I’ll do it myself.”

He trembles, afraid he’ll go soft, afraid he’ll fail and Snoke will hurt her or kill her and—

“Ben,” Rey says softly. She looks so sweet, lying there with her spread legs. “Come here.”

He leans over her, stroking his cock and pretending it’s just the two of them, that no one else is watching, that it’s a different time in a different place where she gives herself to him because she wants to and not because she must. 

_I want this,_ she tells him. I want you. She touches herself, spreading herself for him. Slowly, Ben eases the head of his cock inside her, and then pushes in, inch by inch, until he fills her completely.

They stay there for a moment, breathing deeply. She feels so good, better than anything he’s ever felt, hot and tight and wet around him. His mind joins with her and he can feel her own pleasure, the way he fills her, stretching her as she’s never been stretched. 

“Get on with it,” Snoke orders, but Ben hardly registers him talking—he hardly registers anything other than Rey and the way she feels. He pulls back and thrusts into her, both of them gasping at the sensation. He does it again and again until their hips find a rhythm and the bond sings between them, telling them _this is right, this is where they are supposed to be, two become one._

_Deeper,_ Rey begs. Ben takes her leg in his right hand, shifting his weight to his left arm so that Snoke can’t see her face. He doesn’t want anyone else to see her lovely face, the way it’s contorted in pleasure. He joins his mind to hers again, and it’s like that first time, only better. Instead of an island, instead of Han Solo, he sees Rey at his side. He sees her swollen belly beneath fine silks, he sees a child in her arms. The last thing he sees happens so quickly he almost thinks he imagines it. He sees Snoke’s body cut in half, pierced by a blue lightsaber. Ben pushes it from both their heads, knowing that Snoke will see it if it lingers for more than a moment. 

Ben and Rey come together, the bond singing between them as their pleasure feeds off one another. Ben thrusts deep inside her, filling her with his seed. 

Dimly, he can hear Snoke praising him and expounding on maintaining the legacy of Darth Vader and making the First Order invincible, but Ben doesn’t listen to a word his master says. All he can think of is Rey and the future that lies ahead of them. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: breylo, anal fingering, anal sex, and double penetration. you name it, we got it!

No sooner has Ben rolled off of her than Kylo comes to take his place. Rey whimpers beneath him, feeling her center ignite with desire even as she thinks of how sore she’s going to be tomorrow.

 

It’s far from the first time she’s been with both men at the same time, and it isn’t the first time they’ve taken turns with her, but it is the first time they’ve taken turn after turn after turn after—

 

“Please,” she whines, but she doesn’t know what she’s asking. For more? For less? Harder or gentler? “I need...” But she doesn’t know what she needs.

 

“I know what you need,” Kylo croons into her ear. “My good girl, you’re taking our cocks so well.”

 

Rey groans, wrapping her tired limbs around him. Beside her, Ben presses encouraging kisses to her sweaty hair. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart, you’re almost there...”

 

She turns her head to kiss his lips. She loves when they share her like this, kissing and touching and fucking her. She knows that they never share anything, not even a family name. Rey is the exception.

 

As if reading her mind, Kylo says, “You know, it isn’t fair that I get to be the last one inside you tonight. Ben and I should both be last. That’s only fair, isn’t it?”

 

“What do you mean?” Rey asks hazily, but Ben and Kylo are looking at each other. After a moment, Kylo pulls out of her, flipping her onto her stomach as easily as if she weighed nothing.

 

“Ass up,” he orders, giving the ass in question a slap.

 

She obeys, peering over her shoulder as Kylo reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube.

 

“I don’t—oh!” she gasps as Kylo slides a slick finger into her ass.

 

“Relax, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Just getting you ready.” He gives her ass another slap. “Why don’t you be a good girl and get Ben ready?”

 

“Kylo, maybe we should go easy on her,” Ben says weakly. “I don’t know if she can take us both at the same time.”

 

“Oh, but she wants to.” Kylo slides a finger in her cunt, drawing a moan out of her. “Don’t you, sweetheart? You’re so wet, thinking of both of us inside you at the same time.”

 

She buries her face in the sheets, muffling another moan.

 

“See?” She can practically hear Kylo smirk. “She wants it.” He curves his finger inside her, stretching out the tight ring of muscle. Her fingers dig into the sheets. “Help her relax, Ben.”

 

A moment later, she feels Ben’s fingers gently circling her clit. She moans again, relaxing against his hand. Kylo withdraws his finger and adds more lube; when he slides it inside her again, she takes it easily.

 

“That’s a good girl,” Kylo praises, pumping his finger inside her.

 

Rey turns her head onto her cheek and sees Ben sitting right next to her. She reaches for his cock, lazily stroking the soft member. Ben groans, sitting back so he can watch her work him.

 

“Such a good girl,” Kylo murmurs. He pushes a second finger into her; Rey buries her face in the sheets again, a fresh wave of slick pooling in her cunt at the fullness of Kylo’s fingers inside her. He works her hole patiently, and after a long moment, she lifts her head to take Ben’s cock in her mouth. It’s still only half hard, but she can feel him stiffening slowly in her mouth. He finished only a few minutes before, so she tries to go easy on him. She takes her time running her tongue up and down his member, humming when she wraps her lips around him. By the time Kylo pushes a third finger inside her, she has Ben fully erect and ready again.

 

Rey has no idea how she’s going to take both of them, but Ben and Kylo, it seems, have already thought of this. Without a word, they kneel on the bed, settling her between them. Kylo kneels behind her, slowly easing her ass over his cock.

 

“Come on, sweetheart,” he growls. “Show me how you take that cock.”

 

She whimpers, pushing the tight ring of muscle over the head of his cock. They both groan when he finally eases inside, her impossibly tight walls clenching spasmodically over his cock.

 

“So good,” he breathes. He gives her a moment to adjust to the feeling, and then he pushes her up and down his cock, working her ass until she practically sobs.

 

Then Ben is reaching for her, and slowly, he eases his cock inside her soaking wet cunt. All three of them groan as they fill her more completely than she’s ever been filled before.

 

And then, they begin to move.

 

It hurts at first—just a little. They’re both so big and she’s so tired, but they’re so good to her. Their strong arms hold her steady as they thrust slowly, easing her body into it. She keeps her arms wrapped around Ben’s neck, moaning as he and Kylo kiss every inch of her they can reach. She begins to enjoy the sensation of their cocks moving against one another, and though she is essentially immobile, she finds a way to push down on their cocks.

 

“I knew you wanted it like this, you dirty girl,” Kylo breathes. “How many times have you thought about us filling you up and finishing together? Huh?”

 

She can’t form words, only mewls as he drags his teeth down her neck.

 

“Ben and I think about this too,” he goes on, sharing a look with his brother. “I’ve never shared anything with him—except for you. The number of times we’ve thought about fucking you together...”

 

Her entire body clenches, and because they’ve filled her up so completely, they both feel her body squeeze their cocks. The twins groan, massive hands digging into Rey’s small body.

 

“I’m so close,” she whines, pushing down on their cocks again. “Please…”

 

Kylo holds her waist still and then thrusts up into her. Ben thrusts after him, and gradually, they build to a rhythm that has Rey’s eyes rolling into the back of her head. They move faster and harder, fucking her so intensely that she knows she isn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow…or the day after.

 

It doesn’t take long before she comes, crying out as her cunt and her ass clench as if her life depends on it. The tight squeezing of her walls bring Ben and Kylo to orgasm as well, the two brothers panting as they come together.

 

They all sink to the bed, a sweaty, sticky tangle of limbs. Rey falls asleep between the two men, an exhausted smile on her face.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More A/B/O!

It’s been ages since they had sex.

Dimly, they are both aware of the fact, but they don’t have the collective time and energy to do something about it. He’s got a million and one deadlines and works late most nights, and Rey’s been traveling so much that the time she spends at home is usually devoted to sleeping. 

She doesn’t even think about it, how little time she spends with Ben these days, until an alpha hits on her. 

“I’m mated,” she says with obvious confusion. 

“Oh.” The alpha looks horrified. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…I couldn’t smell your mate.”

Rey tells Ben what happened when he gets home that night. A dark cloud descends on the room. “He what?”

“He felt bad when I told him,” she’s quick to assure him, because she wouldn’t actually put it past Ben to find this other alpha and kick his ass. “Ben, maybe he really couldn’t smell you on me.”

“But we’re mated,” he spits. “How could he not—“ He pauses and then leans in to smell her. “Shit.”

“What?”

“You don’t smell like me,” he says dejectedly. 

“But we’re mated,” she says in confusion.

“Yeah, but if I don’t bite you every now and then and if we don’t spend that much time together, it undoes the mating.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck. I have to mate you again.”

Rey feels lightheaded at the thought. He’s going to mate her. _Again_. He’s going to sink his teeth into her gland and absolutely cover her with his scent and—

Ben has already thrown her over his shoulder, carrying her to their bedroom. She feels drunk, her gland tingling and her center throbbing with anticipation. He smells so alpha right now, a titillating combination of fierce protectiveness and hungry eagerness that has Rey as limp and docile as a doll. She squeaks when she falls onto the bed, Ben pouncing atop her and nipping at her neck. His hands easily divest them of their clothes. How has it been so long since they did this? How could they both have forgotten how good it feels to touch one another like this? It won’t happen again, Rey vows. 

As if reading her mind, Ben growls, “I’m never going this long without scenting you or biting you ever again. I want every alpha to know you’re mine. My mate.” He bites her neck. “My omega.”

She moans, her earlier exhaustion forgotten as her bare skin connects with his. His fingers run up and down her folds, dipping inside her every now and then to smear her slick. He nuzzles her, covering her in his scent until it’s in her every breath. 

“Alpha,” she moans, and she’s met with a satisfied growl. The head of his cock brushes against her entrance, making her grip the sheets in anticipation. “Oh, please…”

Ben flips her onto her stomach, and before she can fully adjust he’s pushing inside her. She mewls, pressing her chest into the mattress and lifting her hips to allow him better access. He holds her hips still as he pushes his cock deeper inside her, finally bottoming out with a satisfied rumble. Rey, meanwhile, is a helpless, writhing mess on the bed, trembling from taking so much of him so quickly after such a long time without it. He gives her a moment to adjust; when she wiggles her hips, he pulls back and begins to thrust. 

“That’s my good little omega.” He swipes a thumb over her mating gland, making her writhe under him again. “You want this so bad, don’t you, kitten?”

“Yes,” she whines. “Yes, Alpha, I want it, I need it…”

“I know.” He thrusts a little harder. “I know what you need.” He touches her gland again, eliciting a long, low moan from Rey. It feels so good when he touches her there, better even than when he touches her clit. She aches for him to bite her, to sink his teeth into that place and claim her. 

“Alpha…”

“I know, kitten. I know.” He leans over her, scraping his teeth along the gland. 

She spasms, hands scrabbling in the sheets. “Oh, _oh_ , Ben, Alpha, _please_ …”

“You want me to bite you?” he growls, breath ghosting over that spot and making her shudder impatiently. “You want me to mate you so everyone knows you’re mine?”

“Yes!” she pleads. “Please, please, Alpha, I’ll do whatever you want, just bite me there, make me your—“ But she doesn’t even get to finish, because he sinks his teeth into her gland and everything goes still and silent.

And then it all comes rushing back in a riot of color and sound, blood pounding in her ears as she practically howls. His tongue flicks out, tasting the skin between his teeth and stirring a whimper from her. 

_Alpha alpha alpha_

He finally lets go after a long moment, breathing hard. Rey goes still, panting with the force of her orgasm. And then he takes a deep breath and bites her a second time. Her entire body jolts with the force of her pleasure, hands scrabbling for purchase as she thrashes against the bed. By the third bite, she’s a helpless, sobbing mess. 

“I’m never going that long without mating you again,” he pants, licking her gland. She can only stir feebly, too blissed out to say or do much of anything. “You’re my omega, Rey. You understand?”

She doesn’t really know why he asks after all this, but she nods obediently and says, “Yes. I’m yours. And you’re mine.”

“Yes, kitten,” he murmurs, kissing her cheek. “I’m yours.” 

She falls asleep on his knot, breathing in the scent of her mate. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sinday

The chapel is quiet. Empty. The light that filters in through the stained glass windows grows paler—soon, it will be vespers.

They don’t have much time.

Rey stifles a moan as he licks her cunt. The church forbids such acts, she knows. But then again, the church also forbids relations between a monk and a novitiate nun. The church forbids a lot of the things they’ve done. 

“Ben,” she whispers, using the name he cast off long ago. A name that is forbidden within these walls. Here, he is Kylo, a brother of the Order of Ren. To her, he is Ben. 

“Ben,” she says again, reaching for his hair underneath the roughspun of her dress. “We have to hurry…it grows dark.”

“I don’t care,” he says, and some part of her is terrified he means it. “No one will come to the confessional during vespers.” 

Rey sucks in a breath. “You would have us…do this while the others are at prayers in this very room?”

“Yes,” he growls softly. 

What he suggests is so wrong, so sinful, that she can’t help the high pitched noise that escapes her throat. He pushes a finger into her sex, thrusting gently. 

“I want you to make sounds like that while I have you in the middle of vespers,” he murmurs. “I want to have my tongue in your cunt while the Mother Superior is in the pew beside us. I want to undo you until you take the Lord’s name in vain.”

She stifles another moan. “Ben…”

“And I want you,” he continues, “to say my name just like that while Father Snoke leads the psalmody.” 

Her hands scrabble against the wooden paneling, seeking for a purchase that is not there. Ben hoists her roughspun dress higher, hooking her knees over his shoulders as his greedy tongue delves deeper inside her. A door in the back of the chapel opens, followed by the scratch of feet on the rushes. Rey bites down on her fist as she listens to the footsteps. They’re dithering at the altar, flipping the pages of the Bible. 

If she and Ben are discovered, it will be their undoing. At best, they will be dispelled. At worst…

She unravels with a small whimper, one hand clutching his hair while the other muffles the noises coming from her. Her heart stops beating for a moment, and when it starts again, she feels drained. Her legs shake as she stands up on her own, clinging to Ben. There are more sounds out in the chapel now—the monks and nuns filing in for vespers. Rey looks up at Ben in horror. 

“We can’t leave—“ she breathes. 

“We can’t,” he whispers back. “However will we pass the time?”

_“Deus, in adiutorium meum intende.”_

He turns her around, pressing her hands flat against the wood paneling. 

_“Domine, ad adiuvandum me festina.”_

She sucks in a breath as he hikes up her dress, the evidence of his own arousal pressing against her rear. 

_“Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc et semper, et in saecula saeculorum.”_

He pushes inside her slowly and it’s all she can do not to cry out. Instead, she manages to only breathe his name. 

“Ben.”

_“Amen.”_


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tentacle!

Rey used to hear stories about morticians who had sex with dead bodies and zoo keepers who did illegal things with animals and she always used to wonder why anyone would indulge their very weird and very illegal kinks at the workplace. Why would they indulge them at all?

But that was before the caeloren.

His name is Ben. That’s what they’ve called him, anyway. He’s a caeloren, a rare half-octopus, half-human hybrid that was recently discovered deep in the previously unexplored parts of the ocean.

They all think he’s just an animal because he has tentacles and doesn’t speak English, but Rey knows he’s intelligent and capable of so much more than lounging around in a tank all day. He’s a real person, one with thoughts and feelings that he’s able to express to Rey in a made-up sign language only they understand.

So Rey really doesn’t feel that guilty about having sex with him.

He wants to, and she wants to, so really, what’s the harm? They’re both consenting adults. And the research facility is in the ocean, so technically, maritime law means there aren’t any bestiality laws she might possibly violate.

At least, she thinks that’s how it works.

She shows him where and how she likes to be touched, which is how she finds herself pinned against the tile floor, gasping as his tentacles squeeze her breasts and his dick pumps furiously into her. She writhes happily against the slick restraints, arching her back as he fills her as no human male ever has.

He’s big. The penis that hides in his tentacle (just like an octopus, she thinks) is bigger than a human penis, but she supposes that makes sense—his kind are of a larger build than humans. Hell, Rey is taller than most, but Ben makes her feel tiny by comparison. She likes feeling small with him, somehow. She likes the heady knowledge that he could crush her, could snap her spine in half if he wanted to, but instead he wants to touch her the way she wants to be touched.

Without warning, Ben flips her onto her belly and pounds away at her from behind. She comes with a hoarse scream, body shuddering as he takes her to heights she never knew existed.

She’s really, really glad she turned off the surveillance cameras.


	44. Chapter 44

Ben and Rey love their little girl. They’d do anything for her. They’d die for her.

But she is the biggest cockblock.

Hope is only three and already has a sixth sense for the times her parents are having or about to have sex. They’ve lost count of the number of times she’s toddled into the room while they’re in flagrante, babbling about having a bad dream or wanting a snack while they hastily tug their clothes back on. They haven’t completed the act in weeks and it’s killing them.

Which is why, for the first time since moving into this house, they lock the door.

They’ve never done it before, which is part of why it takes so long for them to realize it’s a possibility.

“What if she needs us?” Rey asks nervously.

“She won’t need us,” he says. “She might come looking for us, but we’ll just have to introduce new boundaries. Please, Rey, I need to come inside you so bad…”

And Rey, who needs him to come inside her equally badly, yanks off her clothes. They’re naked in seconds, and when Ben sinks into her, they muffle relieved groans. He fucks her hard and fast, eager to finally, finally, finally get off.

And that, of course, is when Hope rattles the doorknob.

“Mommy? Daddy?”

“Don’t stop,” Rey whispers harshly. “Whatever you do, don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” he promises, still driving into her.

“Mommyyyyyy.”

“Should we…?”

“Just a few more minutes,” he pants. “Just a few more minutes and then I’ll make you come. Fuck, I’ve been waiting so long, I’m gonna fill you with my cum, gonna fill you and fuck you until you can’t move.”

Rey whimpers. “Baby I…oh…I need…”

Ben shifts the angle and she turns her head into the pillow, biting down as she cries out. Her walls clench down on Ben, drawing a shuttered cry from him as he cums inside her.

The doorknob is still rattling when Rey comes down from her high, the roar in her ears finally subsiding. She looks up at Ben. “Your turn.”

“That’s all you can say?” he huffs in pretend irritation, getting up and throwing on his underwear and sweatpants.

Rey chews her lip. “Maybe we should lock the door again tonight.”

“I’ll get her down in five minutes,” he promises, zipping out the door to put Hope back to sleep.


End file.
